


The Joy of Joy

by The Hentai Falcon (H_Falcon)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Falcon/pseuds/The%20Hentai%20Falcon
Summary: Mewtwo meets a certain -Nurse-. Which turns out for more then anyone expected. What's going on? Read and find out. (Contains Adult situations. Explicit for sexual Content.)
Relationships: Joui | Nurse Joy/Mewtwo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 6





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do not make money from the writing of this story.
> 
> PLEASE READ:
> 
> (Authors Note) Wow it's been a long time... 20 years in fact. First I'd like to say hello to everyone taking the time to read this. Thank you for your interest (continued or new) in my Story. This Story was created 20 years ago by yours truly. Originally I wanted to just make a really good lemon story involving Mewtwo. I wanted to do something that was just more then some corny basic lemon that had little to no plot and was nothing more then just a quick thrill. At that time there wasn't really much in the way of good lemons that were actually good stories involving Mewtwo. So I set out to do a story with Mewtwo where I could portray him the way that "I" felt like he was. I wanted to stay true to how I thought he was as a character. This story is really old now and certainly shows it age and at some point I think I'd like to go back and make a revised edition. Change up bunch of things here and there to maybe make it an even more decent story without a lot of that lemon stuff exaggerations in it. I have a lot more to say but for now I'll wrap it up here so you can get on to the story (if you've even bothered to read this then thank you.) And let me just thank all of you again for your interest in my story. So without further ado I present to you the 20 year classic "The Joy of Joy". I hope you enjoy it and please leave feedback and let me know what you thought.
> 
> Sincerely, ~H.Falcon.
> 
> This story was created by and belongs to ~The Hentai Falcon~.
> 
> All copyrighted materials belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Everything else is mine.
> 
> ©2000-2020.
> 
> DO NOT REPOST this story anywhere unless authorized. Ask me first.
> 
> WARNING! This story contains explicit sexual actions. You should be at least 18 to read this. But if you're not I take no responsibility for anything you read.
> 
> You have been warned. Read at your own risk!
> 
> Now... if you're still here, read and enjoy! =)
> 
> ©Hentai Falcon 2020

  
**The Joy of Joy.**  
  
Encounter.  
  
\--It was a calm night... the sun had just set and darkness started to fill the sky. She watched the glass doors close as the last person left. "I guess... that's the last one who will ever be in here..." She looked around. "Not counting myself..." Nurse Joy turned to a computer screen and entered a bunch of numbers on the keypad. The screen flickered and then a message appeared. The message said: [NH PokéCenter Division, Admin. Level. Visual Screen Currently Inoperational.] And then flashing underneath was: [ Voice only! ] "Hello, NH PokéCenter Division, Administration... Sorry about the screen not working, we're still getting things up and running around here. How may I help you?" The voice on the other end was cheery. Nurse Joy spoke softly. "This is Nurse Joy over at the old PokéCenter. It's just past 6p.m. and everything is cleared up. The last person just left. I've got some more cleaning up to do but essentially that's it. This PokéCenter is now officially offline, and control is now transferred to you." She said that last part with some sadness in her voice. "Oh Nurse Joy, it's you. OK. Understood. NH PokéCenter is now officially online. Thank you for your confirmation. All PokéTrainers will be notified around the city. Control is now ours. Thank you Nurse Joy... and we look forward to seeing you on Monday." The screen flickered and went back to the logo display of the Pokécenter. "Yeah... whatever..." Nurse Joy sighed, and flicked a switch under the counter. Outside the PokéCenter light dimmed and shut off. Now only the lights inside remained on...  
  
\--She flicked another switch and then a click was heard as the front doors locked. She took her nurse hat off and dropped it on the counter. It was unlike Nurse Joy to feel down, but how could she not? Her PokéCenter was now closed. Permanently... Since the new PokéCenter was built and all in that new huge complex, there was no more need for a small single PokéCenter... so she felt down. Healing Pokémon was her life... she enjoyed helping injured or sick Pokémon... and sure... she still had a job. She was assigned to work at the new center, but with so many other assistants it wouldn't be the same. It wasn't about her job... it was about the feeling of knowing you helped someone... made them feel better. She could still do that, but now… it was different. She would only be a part of a much bigger system. Here... in this center, she was the one who mattered. The one who did all of the helping. She sighed again and walked around the room... this would be the last time she herself would be here... although no one had yet decided what to do with the building, it was no longer a PokéCenter, so what did it matter? This building was considered to far and out of the way from the rest of the city... no one wanted to walk down a dusty old road just to get here when the new PokéCenter was right in the city in the new MegaPark Towers Building. So the new center would be considered a blessing to everyone. What did it matter what happened to this building? Who cared? She cared... She walked around the front of the room, looking at all the chairs and tables... the couches... she saw images of past trainers there... waiting for their Pokémon to be healed. She smiled slightly... then she frowned. She knew in the new center, she probably would hardly ever see the trainers... the new place was so advanced and everything so separate... the waiting room wasn't even close to the place where she and many others would work. <"Damnit..."> She thought to herself. <"Sometimes I think all these newfangled ways to do things aren't so good... why can't people leave things well enough alone..?"> She walked towards the back. She wasn't going to go back to the emergency rooms. No... too many memories there… and she didn't feel like feeling that way again. She walked behind the counter again and kneeled down moving some canisters and other materials aside.  
  
\--There was an eerie silence... but Joy was sure she felt someone was in the center with her. <"I thought I locked the doors?"> she said to herself. Instinctively she spoke out. "Sorry... but we're closed... if you have any medical needs please go to the new PokéCenter. It's at the new..." Her words suddenly stopped as she stood up to look at the person. She stood there... silent... looking at what was on the other side of the counter. ~Hello, Nurse Joy.~ The words were not spoken... but she heard them in her mind... She stood there… so still… almost frightened… and then she spoke. "Who..who are you?" her voice was shaken a bit as she stood there behind the counter looking at this strange creature. ~I am not surprised you do not remember me...~ the creature said. She looked at this creature... "Are..are you a Pokémon?" ~You could say that....~ the creature replied. ~But I am no mere ordinary Pokémon.~ Nurse Joy nodded slightly. "I… I've never seen a Pokémon like you... and you can even talk.. well, in my mind, anyway." The Pokémon spoke. "I can talk to you this way as well... if I so wish to." Joy made a shocked sound. "Wow... you can talk out loud too? You sure aren't an ordinary Pokémon," she said and smiled. She was feeling a bit more easy now… after all, this creature was a Pokémon… maybe one unlike she ever saw before... but it was still a Pokémon. She had no reason to be scared anymore... or so she thought. The Pokémon grinned when she smiled. "So... ummm, what are you? Do you have a name? What kind of Pokémon are you?" The Pokémon folded it's arms over its chest, almost human-like. ~I am Mewtwo.~ it simply said. The way it said it... and the name... it seemed all too familiar to her. "Mewtwo...?" She blinked... why did that sound familiar to her? It felt so familiar.. but so far away... like a lost memory... Wait! Hadn't this Pokémon said something about not being surprised she didn't remember it? "So... umm... why are you here? Do you need some help, Mewtwo?" she said softly. The Pokémon nodded, and again spoke into her mind and not out loud. ~Although as you can see I do not need medical help, I do need something... that you can help me with...~ The Pokémon grinned again... wider... its upper fangs showing as it did. Nurse Joy felt something and she shivered as she looked at the grinning Pokémon. "Umm... what is it that I can help you with?" Nurse Joy said, her bright blue eyes looking at him. She honestly wanted to help this Pokémon if she could; she always liked helping if she could. The Pokémon stepped closer to the counter and placed its hands down on it and leaned forward... Joy moved back a little as it got too close... Its soft purple eyes stared into her bright blue ones... Joy stared at them as the Pokémon looked right at her so close and spoke its words into her mind. ~Mate with me...~ Its words were soft in her mind... but sounded serious.  
  
\--She moved back a little more bumping into the back wall. "Wha…what?" Now her mind raced... fear set in along with many other emotions… but she couldn't have heard it right... right? She spoke again. "W-what did you just say?" Mewtwo stood right where it was. ~You heard me... Mate with me...~ Joy's eyes went wider... she had heard him right the first time. "Bu..but.. but.. you..you're…" she started stuttering out the words. "But you're a..." ~Pokémon?~ Mewtwo finished her sentence. Joy nodded. ~And? Your point?~ Joy just stood there pressed against the back wall. Her eyes looked at Mewtwo; it had stood back and folded its arms over its chest again... her eyes looked up and down it's body... Gee... it was tall... had to be at least 6 feet, she figured... Her eyes looked back up at its... "Well, I mean... I... I... don't know what to say to that..." Her mind shouted back to her <"Yes you do... you know exactly what to say.">. She looked at him. "I mean… of course not! I can't mate with you... I mean... I don't even know... I mean... what sex are you?" ~Male...~ he replied. "But... but then… why don't you go mate with your own kind?" she said with a very shaky voice. ~There are no others of my kind... I am the only one.~ His voice in her mind was calm, deep, and soft. Joy's eyes seemed to soften slightly... her wide eyes not so wide anymore… filled with compassion. "The... only one of your kind? What... what happened to the others?" ~There are no others... there is only me...~ She looked at him, not completely understanding, and he let out a sigh. ~I will let you remember again... perhaps that will help you to understand...~  
  
\--He waved his hand in front of her and his eyes glowed a light blue... Joy's eyes clouded over and she felt all the memories flood back into her that had been forgotten. Mewtwo's eyes stopped glowing and he lowered his hand. Joy's eyes returned to normal, and she looked at him. "I... I remember it all..." Mewtwo simply nodded. She went on. "The castle… the battle... the fighting... the clones..." She looked at him again. ~Yes… that was all over a year ago... I purged everyone's mind of those events from that night... but they still retain them... in the far reaches of their minds... locked up... that is how I was able to make you remember again, Joy..~ "You... you took me... you used me..." She felt a sad feeling inside... sad at remembering all this. ~I needed to... your usefulness on Pokémon physiology came in very handy.~ "But... I don't understand... why did you come here? Why did you come to me?" He looked at her with his soft purple eyes. ~Because.. I need to mate... it is something I cannot explain… an urge... a very strong one… I need to mate. And since I have no others of my kind, I came here... to you.~ Joy shook her head but her skin felt flushed slightly. "Why.. why me?" He grinned again. ~Because, Joy... out of everyone I have ever seen or met... you are the most physically attractive of them all.~ Now Joy's cheeks did get red as she blushed. "B-but... h-how.. I mean..." She didn't finish her sentence. She only looked down at the counter, not able to look him in the eyes. ~What do you mean how? It is possible... I told you... I am no ordinary Pokémon, Joy...~ He placed one of his hands on hers. ~Joy.. it is possible...~ She slowly looked up at him, her soft blue eyes meeting his purple ones... she saw that he was being sincere… all he wanted was to mate... and the poor guy was all alone he had no one else to. Her mind screamed at her <"Stop this! He's a Pokémon, for crying out loud! You can't just do it with him! What are you thinking?"> "I..." She looked down again... sad… ~Joy... listen... I have seen humans mate... I watched them... it is possible... we are compatible, Joy...~ ~Let me give you pleasure...~ His hand squeezed hers tightly. Joy felt something inside her shiver when he said those words… but it was a good kind of feeling... she lifted her head again and looked into his soft purple eyes... and spoke softly. "But I... I've never done it before... I've never mated... with anyone." Her voice was so soft. His other hand went to her cheek and softly caressed her face. ~Nor have I... I know how you feel Joy... you want to help… always helping... always helping someone else... always feeling good about it... and wanting to help anyway you can... so help me Joy. Help me... and allow me to give you pleasure as well.~ So many feelings ran through Nurse Joy right then... and she didn't quite understand why... but she nodded her head.  
  
\--He smiled at her a warm smile and she smiled back. He motioned for her to come around the counter and she did, walking slowly around to the other side and standing in front of him. She felt strange... she felt scared and worried… but she also felt a burning inside her… a burning desire. She looked up at him, standing right in front of him now... he was tall... He was a light purple in color, with his belly and tail being a darker purple. His skin was dolphin-like in texture. She looked up to him and smiled; he did seem so nice... so sincere... he even let her remember those events. He didn't have to do that, did he? No.. but he did. She felt something in him... that she could trust him. He moved closer to her and leaned his head down, he lifted hers up with his left hand under her chin and leaned in and gently kissed her on her soft lips. Joy closed her eyes and let him... it felt good. His right hand caressed her cheek softly... his three balled fingers massaging her skin felt so good... and she let out a soft moan. God.. it felt good to be touched like this... she had never been touched like this... she had wanted to.. but never had... and now he was making her feel so good. She didn't care that he was a Pokémon... she didn't care... he was making her feel so good right now. He continued to kiss her... when the hand that had been under her chin went down to her shoulder… rubbing at her softly... and then she felt the buttons on the top part of her uniform undoing themselves. At first she was startled and started to move, but then she heard his soft voice in her mind. ~Don't worry Joy.... it's OK…~ She felt calmer just by hearing his voice... she knew it must be him then... undoing her top. The buttons undid themselves and then his hand slid down the front, sliding against her chest... her bra undid itself as well and he threw it to the side. She swallowed hard... this was for real... it was really happening... oh god... what was she thinking.... was she really going to let this happen? When she felt his hand caress and softly squeeze her left breast she answered herself... yes.  
  
\--His left hand ran over her now bare chest... squeezing and rubbing her breast. He heard her moan again and moved from the kiss... moving his head lower, and softly kissing her neck. She tilted her head back slightly as he did, exposing her tender neck to him... her eyes where still closed as she felt him hold the back of her neck with his right hand as he began to suck tenderly on her soft neck. She let another moan escape her soft lips... this was insane... he was making her feel so good... she had never felt this way before. She had always cared about helping others... she hardly took the time to think how she felt… Besides… when she helped others she did feel good... just... this was a different kind of feeling... a different kind of good. But was she just going to stand here and let him take her...? She felt his sucking on her neck as he moved lower... and again she answered herself... yes, she was.  
  
\--He looked up from kissing her neck and looked at her, her head still tilted back, and smiled. He knew she was enjoying this. ~I am glad you are feeling so good, Joy... It's time you felt good for yourself instead of for others all the time...~ He knew what she did she really loved, and a part of him admired her for that. But she deserved to feel just as good herself as others... she deserved to have someone make her feel good... just as she had to others... even if it wasn't... in the same way. He grinned and moved lower... his tongue licking against her chest. He heard her let out another whimper as he moved his licking down across her left breast... he looked at her nice firm breasts; they weren't overly large... but not too small, either... they where just perfect... at least he thought so. He darted his tongue across her left breast, and licked at her small nipple... it seemed it was already considerably hard. Joy let out a louder moan as she felt his tongue move across her nipple... her nipples where already pointing out and felt hard, like little pebbles. She shuddered under the pleasure he was giving her as she felt him starting to suck on her breast... and, not even thinking about it, just said her next words on desire. "Mewtwo.... take me..."  
  
\--He grinned and moved away from his sucking when she said that to him. He liked the way she tasted... her small body... her delicate skin with a slight salty taste to it... she tasted good to him. He looked at her. ~Not yet Joy... I want to taste you first... taste your inner sweetness...~ She opened her eyes when he began to speak... and when he finished saying that she stared at him. "Taste me? What do you mea...." She didn't finish, as he had already started to slide down her small body... Her face went flush... her cheeks reddening when she realized what he had meant. He slid down, bending his knees but still standing on his feet; hunched over… he looked up at her and saw her face was red and blushing; he grinned and looked to her legs. From his position he was able to clearly see up the skirt part of her uniform. Although in fact it was a one-piece uniform it still was like two separate parts: the shirt part and the skirt part. He grinned wider as he saw her small white panties… how many people had seen them? He doubted many had... maybe a few mischievous boys... but not in this manner. He slowly slide up her long slender legs licking as he did... Joy closed her eyes again, not believing this was actually happening. Oh, how she longed to be touched like this. She was 20 and no one had ever touched her like this... She moaned out loud again as she felt him sliding up her legs licking at her inner thighs.  
  
\--He moved until his head was underneath her skirt. He moved his head right up to her… he could smell her sweet scent from being this close... it was a nice scent... very feminine… his tail twitched behind him somewhat as he pressed his left hand against her panties, pushing upwards. He heard Joy let out a gasp as she felt him press against her. He rubbed her panties... rubbing her through them... her panties where white... but the material felt very smooth... he bet that it really felt good to her... and he was right. Joy moaned out another whimper as she felt him rub her... she whimpered as she felt her silk panties rub against her. She had loved the way silk felt against her... and had always worn silk panties since she first discovered how they felt... that and velvet. It was the only kind of panties she had. She moaned again... the sound coming out from between her soft lips... and she felt his rubbing... she felt herself get wet a little as some of her juices soaked her panties... she blushed more. He grinned as he felt her wetness and pushed his face against her, licking at her wetness... tasting her through her panties. She let out a moan that almost sounded like something, as she felt him pressing his face against her... and then felt him lick at her... oh god... was this really happening... was she really just going to stand here and let him do this? Was she just going to stand here and let him... taste her? Another moan escaped from her lips as she felt him lick against her panties again… she answered herself again... yes... yes, she was.  
  
\--He hooked his hands around the sides of her silk panties and slowly started to slide them off her slender hips. He pulled them slowly down and Joy felt her breathing becoming more heavy... feeling herself starting to get excited… that, as well as about a billion other feelings rushed through her... she felt anxious... nervous... a whole bunch of jumbled feelings all mixed together. She placed her hands on Mewtwo's shoulders to keep her balance. Mewtwo, unbothered by that, just continued sliding her panties down her slender legs. He wondered how no human male could see just how sexy Joy was... well... it was their fault, he figured. If they were so blind... then they were fools. He got to her feet and rubbed at her left leg; instinctively Joy raised it and he slid her panties off, and let Joy put her leg down again. Then did the same for the right leg. When they were off completely he threw them to the side... she wouldn't be needing these anytime soon, he thought with a grin, and then slid back up her legs, purposely not looking up. He didn't want to see her delicate treasure... her preciousness… until he was right up to it. Joy, on the other hand, was standing there, eyes closed, breathing heavily... waiting... just waiting... it seemed like forever. She felt so strange... having him slide her panties down like that... standing here... while this Pokémon could see her where no one had before. It made her feel... so different... she felt shy... and worried... and then she felt his tongue lick across her folds and she shuddered and moaned. He licked out at her again... licking across her slit. She was so perfect... just as he thought she would be... so perfect. Hardly any hair.. just a small thin line.. very thin... of soft pink hair.. so perfect. He could not wait any longer, he wanted her now.. but first he wanted to taste her... yes... taste her. So he placed his hands on her hips under her skirt and held her as he thrust his tongue into her... as he did he felt Joy's body convulse a little and then he heard her. "Oh god... Oh... Mewtwo..." He moved his tongue deeper inside her and licked at her, moving it around. ~Yes Joy... feel it... feel it inside you... I want to taste you...~ "Oh... Mewtwo..." She moaned out as she felt his tongue penetrating her. No one had ever gotten to touch her like this before... and certainly no one had ever gotten to touch her down there like this. She leaned forward a little, pressing down on his shoulders... it was a good thing she placed her hands on his shoulders before or she figured she would have fallen over when he entered her like that. Her whole body shuddered with jolts of pleasure... this felt so good... his tongue... it was inside her… it felt so good. She moaned again and again as she felt him probe her with his tongue. Her mind raced… she felt so good... but if anyone passed by... if anyone came here... they would easily be able to see this scene... and what a scene it was. They would see Nurse Joy Standing here with some strange creature, possibly a Pokémon, bent down with its head under her skirt. Her mind raced... but logically, she thought no one would be coming up this way... the center was closed now... permanently… no one would be up this road for any other reason... and her mind knew it. She moaned out again as he moved his tongue around inside her.  
  
\--He moved faster now, darting his tongue in rapid motions inside her. He pressed his face closer to her, and as he licked at her more feverishly, his left upper fang pressed against her clit. Joy screamed out loud as she felt it rubbing against her... "Oh god.... Mewtwo..." He moved faster, going as deep as he could, and he thought he felt his tongue hit something but didn't pay much attention to it. His fang rubbed against her again... and again. "Oh Mewtwo... I... I..." He felt her pussy convulse around his tongue... he knew it would be soon. ~Yes Joy... yes... release yourself... let me taste you...~ He licked at her, darting his tongue in as far as he could. "Oh.. Mewtwo..... oh.. oh god... I.. I.." "OH GODDDDDD!" Joy screamed out as her orgasm hit her... her pussy convulsed around his invading tongue and her juices flooded over it. Her silken juices flooded into his open mouth and he swallowed them down, enjoying her taste... he licked at her walls… lapping up all the rest of her juices that he could. Joy's mind felt cloudy... her knees felt shaky... she felt like she was going to fall... but she knew she was being supported by Mewtwo... she had just felt the best feeling of her life... sure she had pleasured herself before... who didn't? But this was so different... so very different.  
  
\--He slowly moved from under her skirt and looked up to her. Her face was such a sight to see. Her eyes where still closed... her face flush from her orgasm… her soft pink hair glistening in the lights of the room. She was so beautiful... even if she was a human... she looked so beautiful looking like that just as she did... so relaxed and pleased. He stood up and as he did her arms fell from his shoulders and brushed down his chest as he stood. She opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile on her face. He smiled. ~I'm glad you enjoy that so much, Joy...~ She still smiled at him, her hands lightly playing at his chest. "I did... so much... thank you..." ~You do not have to thank me Joy... I am glad I am able to give you such... pleasure.~ He smiled again. ~And... you taste very good Joy...~ She blushed again... not saying anything, only stroking his chest with her hands. He moved closer to her again... this time embracing her with his arms... rubbing her back slowly as he gently kissed her soft lips again. Her hands up against his chest, she continued to rub his chest slowly. She closed her eyes again as he kissed her. He broke the kiss and she slowly opened her eyes... she looked at his soft purple eyes again, and then she looked down. Her eyes scanned his body and moved back up to his eyes, she spoke softly but her voice was broken... as if she was to shy to speak the words. "You said you...you're a male, right? And that we could... could... but... does that mean you have a... a..." She didn't say the rest... unwanting to or unable to... she just got red in the face and turned from him. He placed a hand under her chin and turned her to face him again. ~Yes Joy... I do have one...~ He smiled at her softly. She smiled back. "But.. where...whe..." He but a balled finger to her lips to silence her ~Sshh... it's OK Joy... it's inside right now... Like other Pokémon... it's inside...~ She nodded... of course it was, why hadn't she realized that? She worked with Pokémon after all... she knew that each Pokémon that was a male had one that hid inside normally. On several occasions, when a Pokémon got overly excited, she had seen one or two. She was a nurse, so it never dawned on her, except perhaps that one time when a Charizard seemed to be in such a horny mood, trying to hump everything around. But they had calmed it down with a needle. She figured she didn't realize that about him because he seemed more human then Pokémon to her. He was right... he was far from any Pokémon she had ever seen.  
  
\--She looked up at him with her soft blue eyes... and smiled, feeling so much more closer to him now... after what he did to her... she felt so good. "Well.... how can we change that?" she said with a small very seductive smile. He grinned. ~Well... manual stimulation does just great...~ He wasn't about to tell her it would come out soon enough… if she wanted to help, that was perfectly fine with him. She smiled at him and ran her right hand down from his chest to his belly... "So... just like a human male?" She asked inquisitively. ~Yes...~ He spoke softly... ~For the most part...~ She ran her right hand lower... and lower... until she was softly rubbing it over where it would normally be had it been out. She felt a small bump... and knew it must be right underneath the skin. She didn't even notice the small part where the skin was slightly split... but she did when the head started to emerge. She ran her hand over it, and it twitched under the feeling of her soft skin. Just a little emerged at first... maybe 2 inches... and he looked into her eyes as he felt her touching him. She looked back at him... rubbing over him softly... her left hand still massaging against his chest. Her fingers ran over his emerging shaft and she coiled them around him... he was now at least 5 inches... and reasonably wide. She averted her gaze from his eyes and looked down at his emerging length... she felt it twitch in her hand and smiled at it. It was about 5 inches, she figured… not bad... it was pinkish in color... something like skin color… it seemed more dark pink... maybe even slightly purple... perhaps to because of his own skin color. It did look different... but not all that much different from a human's... just the coloring. She felt herself getting warmer... and felt her wetness between her legs again... God... was she wanting him this bad now? She looked at his slightly twitching length in her hand... her soft fingers wrapped around it... she answered herself... yes... she was.  
  
\--She looked up at him and smiled... "Nice...." She pictured his size and then tried to imagine what it would feel like inside her... hell... the only thing ever inside her had been her fingers and now just recently his tongue... she imagined anything, especially this size, would feel really good. He seemed to pick up off this and smiled. ~Do you mean nice… as in the size?~ She nodded. "It's a nice size..." She paused... "I wonder what it's going to feel like... inside me.." She blushed again, not believing she was actually talking like this. He grinned and chuckled. She looked up at him. "What is it?" "Did I do something wrong?" She moved her hand away from his length, and he looked down at her. ~No.. not at all Joy.. I'm just...~ he paused. ~Well... let's just say if you're impressed now... wait...~ "Huh?" she blinked. He shook his head. ~Just... continue... and you'll see what I mean...~ She blushed again and coiled her fingers around his length, looking down at it. She slowly moved her hand up and down him, stroking his length. As she did he seemed to get bigger... longer. At first she thought she was imagining it, but no... sure enough it was... her eyes widened... she felt it getting harder... it felt so good... her fingers around it. It was hard... but the skin around it was soft. It felt so strange... yet good. She continued running her hand up and down his increasing length and heard him let out a soft moan. ~Oh... Joy...~ His voice in her mind sounded just like a person moaning out loud would... it made her smile and she continued to stroke his length. Her eyes widened... he seemed at least 9 inches now… and was still growing. Her wetness between her legs seemed to ache... oh god... she couldn't wait to feel him in her now... he was so big... and getting bigger...  
  
\--She looked up at him and he kissed her... she continued to stroke him.. her delicate fingers wrapped around him as she slid her hand up and down his length. He kissed her very passionately... their tongues danced with each other as his went into her mouth. She wrapped her fingers around him tighter and moved a little faster against his length as he kissed her, feeling his tongue in her mouth. She felt his hand on hers... stopping her.. stopping her from moving up and down his length. She looked into his eyes questioningly as they kissed, and he saw it in her eyes and spoke in her mind to tell her… ~I am ready... and I do not wish you to continue for I might start enjoying it too much...~ He ended his words in her mind as he broke the kiss and grinned. ~If you're ready Joy... so am I.~ Her eyes immediately went to her hand and his length... and her eyes went wide in amazement. He had to be at least 11 inches in length... and pretty thick too.. she had not noticed it but her fingers could not reach around him completely. Her face went flush and very red and she felt her pussy ache... My god... he was huge... she was going to lose her virginity to this huge... spear... Her knees felt weak. He looked down at her. ~Joy? Are you OK?~ He held her with his hands on her hips. She looked up at him with a nod. "Yes... I'm OK." He smiled. "Mewtwo..." ~Yes Joy?~ She smiled at him. "Take me... Please take me now... Make love to me, Mewtwo..." He smiled and kissed her on her cheek. ~Certainly...Joy...~ and with that he lifted her up with his hands still on her hips and placed her on the large counter.  
  
\--She lay back on the counter when he placed her there, her top opened and to the side, her pert breasts exposed. He moved closer to her and she thought he would take her just like that... her laying on the counter, him standing leaning over it... but he didn't. He leaned over and took her left hand... licking at it... sucking on her fingers. He noticed her nails were painted such a nice hot pink... like her lips. He moved from her hand and moved down to her left leg licking it slowly, as he moved down to her shoe... he slowly slipped it off... and then the other one as well. He licked at her foot... and her cute toes... noticing her toenails where painted the same hot pink color. He smiled as he sucked on her toes... she looked so beautiful... so soft and delicate... so… so beautiful. She felt her face flush again as he sucked on her toes... it was driving her crazy... it felt so good... she wanted to be touched like this for so long... no one had ever made her feel like he did... like he was right now.. like he was going to soon...  
  
\--He moved forward and climbed up onto the counter and turned her so she was now vertical with the long counter; they had plenty of room this way. He moved to her on his knees and spread her legs a little more, moving in between them, his large cock hanging down from him. Her eyes just stared at it... she couldn't help but feel this way… in a few moments.. that huge thing would be deep inside her. She shuddered in joy at the thought. He looked at her and smiled. ~Joy... are you ready?~ She looked up to his face, seeing the concern in his eyes... He had asked her... that was so sweet of him. She nodded. "Yes... Mewtwo..." He nodded and held her hand and kissed it. He moved himself closer... and she felt his manhood press against her... she bit her lower lip... waiting... she lay there on her back, looking at him... her legs bent at the knees slightly and spread apart while he was between them. He looked at her and saw her biting her lower lip... she looked so incredible... he couldn't wait anymore... he wanted her... he wanted to be inside her right now. He slowly moved himself closer, the tip of his cock pressing against her folds... and then the tip slid into her. She moaned out as she felt him enter her... even if it was just the tip. "Uuuhhh..." He pushed more of himself into her... sliding into her silken folds... he moaned, feeling her warmth against him. ~Unnggg… Oh, Joy...~ He slid in more until he hit something; when he did she moaned out a little. He stopped, and looked at her. She looked at him and smiled as it seemed he didn't know what it was. True, he might have watched others... but that wouldn't tell him anything about a hymen. She smiled at him. "It's OK.... It's just because it's my first time..." He nodded and looked at her. ~It has to be broken?~ She nodded. ~Will that not hurt?~ She nodded again. "It will.... but only for awhile..." His face changed slightly... a sad look upon it. ~I'm sorry I have to hurt you Joy...~ She shook her head "No... Mewtwo... it's OK... I want this too." He nodded again and moved forward, pressing against her barrier. She winced a little. He pushed against it more... it still did not break. He moved out a little and then moved in harder... it broke... he felt it give under his huge length, and felt himself slide into her deeper with his movement as it gave way. She bit down on her lower lip not wanting to scream... when it broke she wanted to... it stung so much. Tears formed and slide from the corners of her eyes. He moaned when he felt himself slide deeper into her silken walls... she was tight around him... it felt so good. He looked at her and saw tears in her eyes. ~I'm sorry, Joy... I did not want you to feel any pain...~ She shook her head… even though it did hurt and tears where in her eyes she knew it would go away. "It's OK, Mewtwo... it's a pain that always comes with the first time... please... please continue…" He smiled a little in understanding and pushed himself into her more. She moaned feeling him... even against all the pain... she wondered just how much he was inside her now... it felt like he was so deep. He placed his hands against her breast, rubbing them softly and squeezing them gently... then he moved in even deeper. She moaned out again. "Ohhh..." He slowed a bit... and moved himself in slower... she was so tight around him, it was now getting harder to go any further… but he wanted to be inside her… completely. He moved in deeper... and moaned out at the incredible feeling. ~Oh Joy... oh gods... you're so tight... so... so tight..~ "Mew…Mewtwo… you're so big… Oh Mewtwo..." The pain was still there... but it seemed to be fading... or maybe it wasn't; maybe just the pleasure was replacing it. It didn't matter… she felt him inside her now… she wanted this so much now…  
  
\--He went as much as he could… he still wasn't in completely... but he didn't want to risk hurting her more... it was already so tight to move against her. He started moving in strides, pulling out somewhat and then sliding back into her. He went slowly at first... letting her tight walls get used to his length and size. She started to whimper to his movements. "Oh, Mewtwo... oh... god... it feels so good..." ~I know, Joy... you feel so good...~ He moved his hands from her breasts and placed them on her waist, just above her hips. He started to move faster now... moving in deep strides every time... wanting to fill her so deep. Her silken walls grabbed at him... and he moaned... ~Oh gods, Joy.... Oh... gods... you feel... so good...~ "Yes Mewtwo... oh god... you feel so good inside me... Oh, Mewtwo..." Her breathing was getting heavier... and with each thrust he started moving into her, her breasts bounced lightly. He started to increase the speed again. Going faster...moving faster inside her... he started pumping his length into her now... going as deep as he could with each stride... and with each few strides being able to go a little further into her. She moaned out again... feeling his cock move into her like that... feeling him impaling her with his huge cock... she shuddered under that thought and feeling again. "Oh... Mewtwo... oh my god.... you're so big… it feels so good..." Her breathing was quicker now... her chest rising and falling quickly... her breasts bouncing with each thrust as he started to move into her harder now... using more force. He moaned again, feeling her silken walls grab at him so tightly... as if trying to hold him inside her... his thrusting increased. He started to pump into her harder... the feeling was so much inside him... he never felt like this before... this was incredible. She moaned out again feeling him sink into her deeper, her walls grabbing at his huge cock. She felt so good... never before had she felt this way... no one ever made her feel this good. Hell, the whole city could be outside watching through the glass doors and windows and she could care less... words could not express what they were both feeling right now.  
  
\--She moaned out loud... feeling him pump his length into her faster and harder now… she couldn't help it... his massive cock pounded into her... over and over... it was too much for her. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist... and her small slender frame shook as her orgasm overtook her. She closed her eyes. "Oh Mewtwo... I'm...I'm.. I'M... OHHH!" She screamed out his name as her walls clenched around him harder and she came on his invading cock. "Oh... MEWWWTWOOO!" she screamed out, her eyes closed and such an expression on her face. He looked at her as her pussy convulsed around his length and she screamed out. He moaned as her pussy grabbed at him even tighter… ~Oh Joy... uhh...~ he drove himself in harder... further... almost going all the way in... and then her wetness lubricated him... and he did go all the way in. He moaned out... ~Oh gods, Joy... you're so good... you feel so good.~ Nurse Joy was still enjoying the aftershock of her orgasm... it had been such a big one.. never before had she had one like that. She had pleasured herself many times, and he had given her one before when he used his tongue, but it still wasn't like this. This was totally different... totally amazing. She felt him slam into her harder and go deeper and she only responded with another moan. She placed her hands on his shoulders now, her legs still wrapped around him, holding him closer to her. She opened her eyes and looked at him... his own eyes were closed now... and she smiled. "Oh, Mewtwo... you feel so good..." He opened his eyes and stared at her with his soft purple eyes... ~You feel so good as well Joy...~ he smiled and pushed himself into her again... harder. She moaned and closed her eyes again. She couldn't believe this… here she was on the counter of the PokéCenter… still in her uniform, her breasts exposed, her legs wrapped around this creature as he pumped his massive length into her. What a sight for someone to see... but no one would see it... no one would be down this road. No one would be here.  
  
\--She let out another whimpering moan as he moved faster... always using his full length now... with each stride... going so deep into her... shoving all 11 inches into her. Sweat covered his body as he pounded himself into her... pumping his length into her... over and over... her tight silken walls grabbing at him. He felt himself building up... he couldn't help it… it would be soon. ~Oh Joy... oh gods... I'm.... I'm going to...~ "Yes... Yes... Fill me! Fill me with your seed Mewtwo!" He opened his eyes at her words... and she was looking right at him. Her face flustered, her hair all back and wet from the sweating. He leaned closer to her, his hands still on her waist. He softly kissed her on her soft pink colored lips. ~Joy...~ He whispered so softly in her mind... when he broke the kiss he stayed so close... just inches from her lips as he drove his length into her over and over again and again. She looked at him and whispered softly... he was so close to her he felt her warm breath against his own lips. "Fill me Mewtwo... Fill me with your seed." She squeezed her legs around his waist a little tighter and her pussy muscles clenched around his cock even tighter. He could not hold it off any longer... that was it. It sent him over the edge. He shut his eyes closed tight as he drove his length into her all the way to the hilt and screamed out ~Oh Joy... unnggghhh…~ He slammed himself into her, arching his back slightly, lifting his chest away from hers a little as he drove his length into her. His hips jerked and his cock twitched inside her as he exploded deep inside her. Hot streams of cum exploded from his cock and shot into her pussy. She moaned out… her hands still against his shoulders as her small frame shook as he thrust into her and exploded inside her. She looked at his face as he orgasmed, and then she felt his hot seed rush into her... she felt it all over her inner walls... felt it spilling into her virgin womb... she moaned out again. Feeling his hot seed flood into her, his warm seed being the first to ever enter her virgin womb, sent her over the edge and she held tightly onto his shoulders as her small body shook again as she orgasmed again. Her pussy clenched at his huge cock again. "OH MEWTWO..." She screamed out his name as her orgasm overtook her. He continued to thrust into her, pumping more and more cum deep inside her walls. He was moaning out over and over as he shot load after load into her tiny womb. His hips jerked and he thrust into her, spilling more and more of his hot seed into her pussy... it was so much that it started to come out, running down onto the counter... He didn't care.. and neither did she. He just kept thrusting into her... that second orgasm she had when she clenched at his throbbing cock again almost sent him into another orgasm on top of the first one. He continued to slam into her. Joy was breathing heavy and lowered her legs from his hips... she felt so exhausted and dizzy... he just kept pumping his length into her. She lay there on her back, eyes closed, legs bent at her knees as he continued to thrust himself into her. He shoved himself into her over and over again, pounding into her so hard and she just lay there with her eyes closed, her pussy grabbing at him. He placed his hands on her shoulders and moaned out loud, driving his hips forward so hard, thrusting himself all the way into her again and yelling out, released another huge load of cum deep into her silken walls. Joy moaned as she felt more of his hot seed rush into her. She kept her eyes closed and let out another moan feeling him release his seed inside her. His hips jerked as he pumped his huge length into her and shot more and more of his hot, sticky seed into her womb. Then he slowed down a bit, his thrusting not so hard... and his hips jerked inside her again and he moaned... but only a little cum spilled from his cock. He slowed down to an near stop... and then did stop... still inside her. He leaned down and placed his head against her breasts. He was breathing heavily now, and sweat droplets covered his whole body... although he had stopped, his cock inside her still remained hard. Joy, on the other hand, was breathing heavily and felt exhausted... her second orgasm had just died down and she felt him lay his head on her chest. She placed a hand over him, petting him softly... she felt him still hard inside her... and didn't feel him getting any softer.  
  
\--She continued to stroke him gently, petting his face. She brushed her hand over his left cheek... and he opened his eyes and then lifted his head from her chest and smiled at her. He moved up a little and gently kissed her on the lips ever so lightly. ~Joy... that... was... so... amazing... so good.~ She smiled at him and nodded lightly. "I know... Thank you, Mewtwo..." He smiled and then kissed her on her lips again, but this time, he pressed against her soft lips firmly. ~You don't have to thank me, Joy… I am glad I can give you pleasure... as you have to me..~ When he broke the kiss he smiled and she smiled back. He was still hard inside her and she felt him as he shifted his position slightly. She looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes and he looked at her with a warm gaze. Calmly he spoke soft words into her mind ~Joy... I am not... finished. I am still able to continue.~ She smiled at him... and then spoke softly. "I know... But... I want to do something... Can I, please?" He looked at her slightly curious as to what she was speaking about and nodded. ~Of course...~ He could tell she wanted to get up so he slowly pulled out from her and moved back a little, letting her move as she wanted. She felt him slide out of her, and when she did, she whimpered softly... he felt so good deep inside her that it felt so different when he slid out. She started to get up in a sitting position. He watched her and when he moved back from her he saw blood on himself. He looked at her, a concerned look on his face. He was about to ask her. ~Joy...~ But before he could finish she had already seen the same thing he saw and looked to him with a smile on her face. "It's OK... Like I said, it's just because it was my first time. Don't worry about it." He nodded and smiled a little. He hoped that she didn't hurt too much. He watched her as she swung her legs over the edge of the counter and pressed herself off with her hands. She hopped off the counter and turned around and faced him. She felt a little funny... almost off balance. She knew it was from everything that happened, being her first time and all. She smiled at him. "Well? Come on... You need to come off of there too." He smiled, still on the counter on his knees. He moved over to the edge of the counter. and pressing one hand against the top of the counter. hopped off and stood next to her. ~What is it exactly you want to do?~ He looked at her with a soft smile... his soft purple eyes scanning her face. She smiled and spoke softly. "You'll see..."  
  
\--She moved in front of him and moved close to him... with his back to the counter, he smiled at her when she moved closer and placed her hands against his chest. She slid them down and then started sliding down herself. She lowered herself to her knees and kneeled before him. His 11-inch cock was standing erect right in front of her face. He watched her as she knelt before him and moaned out as she coiled her soft delicate fingers around his length. ~Ohhh... Joy...~ He closed his eyes and leaned back slightly, feeling the counter against him. She tightened her grip around him and started to slowly move up against his length... he moaned again and she smiled. She liked how she was able to make him feel good. He had made her feel so good, and she was so glad she made him feel good too. She moved her hand up his length and then back down again, feeling the slight stickiness around him from her juices and his seed. There was also some trace amount of her blood, but as she stroked him it disappeared. She looked up at him and saw his head tilted back slightly and his eyes closed. She smiled and looked at his huge cock in her hand... and then she leaned in and licked the tip. When he felt her lick the tip his cock twitched a little and he darted his eyes open and looked down at her. She smiled at him and brought her hand down to the base of his cock, squeezing him tighter. He let out a moan and then she licked from the bottom of his shaft all the way up. He moaned out louder... ~Oh... Joy...~ She tasted the stickiness of his cock. As she licked up and down his shaft several times, she kept her hand wrapped around him and held him at the bottom of his shaft. She stopped licking and looked at his cock. She had licked it clean.  
  
\--She smiled and looked up at him... he was still watching her. She turned back to his cock and kissed the head very lightly… and then she opened her mouth and slid her mouth over the head of his cock. Keeping her lips closed around him she moved over him more and more... slowly, just the tip at first. He was watching her and when she slid her mouth over him he moaned out and closed his eyes... but he opened them again, still looking at her. He wanted to watch her as she took his cock into her mouth. She slid more of him inside her warm mouth and heard another moan from him. She slowly slid more and more until she felt him at the back of her throat, and then she closed her mouth around his length, pressing her lips tightly against him. ~Oh Joy...~ he softly moaned. He had just watched her slowly take more and more of his length until she had more then half of his length inside her mouth. He moaned at the warmth of her mouth and the feeling of her soft lips pressing tightly against his length. Joy started to slowly move now, bobbing her head against his length. She moved her tongue up and down his shaft inside her mouth and occasionally slid it over the tip. He felt her saliva over him and felt the warmth of her mouth as she started moving against him. His cock twitched slightly inside her mouth, and his hips jerked a little instinctively. He moaned again... he was already so hard.,. it wouldn't be long if she kept this up. She started to move faster now... sliding on him faster, trying to take more of his length with each movement on him. She kept her right hand wrapped around the bottom of his length and moved it a little with her head movements... but she held his cock firmly at the base while she moved her mouth over him. She pressed her soft pink lips harder against his length and felt him twitch in response. ~Oh Joy... uhhhh....~ He placed his hands on her head, holding her head to him. With each movement as he slid into her mouth she felt him hitting the back of her throat now… it hurt a little... but she didn't care... she wanted to please him so much. She started sliding on him faster... licking his length as it slid in and out of her mouth. She moved her head in longer motions now... going just out almost to his tip and then sliding him back in. He moaned out and closed his eyes, feeling he was so close to release. His cock twitched again in her mouth... he was so close... She felt him twitch again and knew he must be close. She reached under his cock with her left hand and rubbed underneath him... right where his testicles would be if he had any that where visibly noticeable. She felt two rather large bumps under the skin and knew that's what they were, so she pressed her palm against that spot and rubbed him there. He moaned out as he felt her rub over that spot... he couldn't take anymore of this... his hips jerked and his cock spasmed and he moaned out. ~Oh Joy... oh... I'm… I'm... going to... I..~ She closed her eyes and pressed her lips as hard as she could around him. That was it... He moaned out loud and bucked his hips forward… his hands held onto her head firmly, just above her ears, as he drove himself into her mouth and yelled out a screaming moan. ~Oh JOY... unnngggghhhhh~ He shot a huge load of his seed into her mouth. She closed her mouth tight around him as she heard him scream out and then she felt him explode... she felt his hot sticky seed shoot out of his cock and into her mouth. The viscous liquid shot out of his cock in thick streams as he pumped more and more of it into her mouth. It hit the back of her throat and filled her mouth completely. She swallowed it, gulping down his seed as he gave it to her. Some of it trickled out the corner of her mouth and down her chin. He held her head tightly, holding her on his cock as he pumped his warm seed into her mouth. And then he felt her swallow his seed. That aroused him so much, that she swallowed all of his seed, that he moaned out loud again and shoved himself into her mouth more, his hips jerking as he explode inside her again releasing another load deep into her mouth. ~Oh JOY...Unnghhhh... Oh YES!! Yesss!~ She felt another huge load of his cum spill from his cock and into her mouth... a lot of it went down her throat from the force as it spewed from his cock. The rest filled her mouth and she swallowed that as well. She swallowed the rest, her lips milking him for all of his seed. She slid her tongue up and down his length tasting him, licking up all the rest of his cum from his length. Finally, when his length began to go soft, she slowly slid him from her mouth and looked up at him. He was looking down at her with his soft purple eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
\--He moved his hands from her head to her shoulders, gently resting his hands on top of them. He slowly slid down to his knees and gently kissed her forehead. ~Joy... that was incredible... thank you.~ She smiled and hugged him. "I'm glad you liked it so much..." He wrapped his arms around her as she hugged him and they stayed like that for awhile, embracing each other. He slid from his knees and sat down, his back against the counter he let her rest against him. Her hands were now pressed against his smooth chest as she leaned her body against his. She slowly moved her hands up and down his chest. He smiled and looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. She closed her eyes and moved herself a little. She ended up leaning against him. Her legs curled up, almost in the fetal position, on the floor in front of him between his own legs. Her hands rested against his lower chest and belly and she placed her head softly against her hands as a makeshift pillow. He placed his arms just over her waist and held her to him. He looked down at her and smiled, looking at her soft facial features as she started to drift off to sleep as he held her. He watched her until she was asleep… and then with his left hand he gently brushed her cheek... ~Thank you, Joy...~ He leaned his head back against the counter and closed his own eyes. He drifted off to sleep, holding her close to him.  
  
<Meanwhile>  
  
A bunch of the bushes rustled about outside. A slender shadow was seen clearly through the big glass doors.  
  
The shadow seemed to stay still for a few minutes as if looking in at the two sleeping individuals... and then slowly faded away into the night as it moved down the pathway...

End?

~The Hentai Falcon~

©Hentai Falcon 2020


	2. Tears of Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what will happen now? Will they find out their feelings are more then what they thought? Read and Find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do not make money from the writing of this story.
> 
> PLEASE READ:
> 
> (Authors Note) 20 years later and I'm back re-reading, re-uploading, and continuing? The classic "The Joy of Joy". My story involving a certain favorite, powerful, psychic Pokémon and a certain Nurse. If you are reading this I thank you for your interest (continued or new) in this story. Please take into consideration that this story is 20 years old now. I might very well create a revised edition in the near future. Even still I hope you enjoy it as the classic it is. I hope you enjoy it and please leave feedback and let me know what you thought. And now on to the story.
> 
> Sincerely ~H.Falcon.
> 
>   
> This story was created by and belongs to ~The Hentai Falcon~.
> 
> All copyrighted materials belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Everything else is mine.
> 
> ©2000-2020.
> 
> DO NOT REPOST this story anywhere unless authorized. Ask me first.
> 
> WARNING! This story contains explicit sexual actions. You should be at least 18 to read this. But if you're not I take no responsibility for anything you read.
> 
> You have been warned. Read at your own risk!
> 
> Now... if you're still here, read and enjoy! =)
> 
> ©Hentai Falcon 2020  
> ________________________________________________________________

  
  
**The Joy of Joy.**

Tears Of Joy.

The Time of Love.

\--He stirred lightly, his body shifting, his empty arms resting against him. Slowly he opened his eyes lazily, letting the light seep in. Smells of food cooking... outside in the distance, birds chirping... Slowly becoming aware of his surroundings, he looked to the empty space between his arms... where something... someone… had been. Looking ahead, the light poured in through the huge glass windows in front of him. He placed his left hand on the ground and slowly raised himself, his back complaining as he did. Resting against a hard surface with his back against it while he slept had not seemed to agree with his body. He stood, stretching for a moment and looking over his shoulder. He could smell the sweet smells of food more as he did. He turned back and walked towards the large glass windows, stretching as he did and letting his back feel good. He held his hands on his hips against his back as he stretched and looked out the window. The morning sun was peering through the thick trees and heavy covering of the leaves. It made light beams touch the ground. The bushes... the ground... all wet. It seemed it had rained last night; sometime in the early hours of the calm night. Such a wonderful sight to see. The early morning... the sun not so high in the sky, peering out through the trees and heavy foliage, making light beams on the ground. Truly a sight to behold. His eyes glanced at the nearby bushes. The morning sun bouncing off them. The wetness shimmering in the light... but... something else was there... Something that caught his deep purple eyes. Something that wasn't a part of this scenery… it didn't belong there in with the bushes... no.. this was white... Straight, sharp edges, curves... something that was made... built, created... not in the sense of life though... but fabricated, an object. He closed his eyes for a second, thinking about how he was created... not born... created... like some object. He slowly opened his eyes and turned from the windows, heading in the direction of the smells. The sweet smells. Yes... Something to think about that didn't make him feel alone... something that made him feel different inside.

\--He slowly moved into the room that was off onto its own section, and seeing what he was looking for, quietly moved slowly forward. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her from behind her. ~Hello, my love... Did you sleep well?~ Joy, almost startled, smiled, feeling his arms come around her... wrapping around her sides and waist before coming to a warm embrace around her tummy. She turned her head up to him, her warm smile widening even more. "Yes... I did." She spoke softly. Her voice was raindrops against his heart. He smiled seeing her soft face... Seeing her face, her warm smile. He wanted to turn her around and hold her and tell her a million things… he wanted to tell her all about how he felt... what she meant to him... just… everything. Instead... he just leaned down to her and kissed her softly on her cheek. She smiled again, her cheeks becoming flushed. She turned back to the stove and leaning forward a little, turned down the knob. Seeing she was done with that, he pulled her back closer to him, still behind her, his arms still around her waist. ~What are you doing?~ He spoke into her mind with soft words. She turned back to him with a smile still upon her soft face. "I'm making breakfast." There was a slight pause. "I'm sorry if I woke you..." Drip... drip... Her voice... soft raindrops against his heart. He shook his head lightly. ~No... You didn't wake me up...~ He paused himself for a moment, then smiled. ~Your absence... did.~ Again her cheeks flushed a soft reddish-pink color. She didn't say anything, only brought her hand to his and gently lifted his hand in hers and kissed his hand, kissing the open palm. He smiled... watching her... feeling her soft lips against his hand. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder. It was a soft delicate kiss... and it seemed to last forever. Softly she spoke. "I have to finish this or it's going to burn." Her words seemed low... almost sad.. as if she didn't want to have to leave his grip. He nodded softly and loosened his grip from around her waist until she moved forward to tend to the stove. He let his arms fall to his sides and stood there watching her... looking at her... this elegant creature... this wonderful, beautiful woman. The one who had shown him he didn't have to be alone.

\--He stared at her, watching her tend to the food. Although, he wasn't' sure exactly what it was, since he wasn't paying much attention to the food... not that he had seen much cooking anyway. He lived alone.., he didn't' cook. He ate berries.. fruit.... whatever he could find that was around. Nature provided... it always did. He stared at her. Her soft pink hair was not up in it's usual way… but down… wet... cascading down her back. She wasn't in her uniform. She was in a robe. A soft, white robe. He had felt it against his chest and belly when he had held her. He watched her, his deep purple eyes never taking a moment off her. They scanned her, slowly looking down... gazing upon her waist... then her legs... they seemed so slender... surely not as long or as others he had seen... but to him, they were perfect. Down, down... until his eyes were upon her feet. She had nothing on them. They where bare... he stared at them, watching her move along the floor with such grace... such elegance... such beauty that seemed beyond anything he had ever seen.. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard her soft voice. "What are you doing?" ~Huh?~ His eyes moved back up until they met hers. ~Oh. I...~ He could feel his own cheeks now feeling warm. He smiled. ~I was just looking at the most precious and beautiful creature I have ever seen.~ Her cheeks again blushed, this time even more intensely. He stared at her, admiring her soft features... everything about her. After what seemed like a few minutes, Joy spoke in what seemed like a slightly nervous voice. "Come on... let's eat... if we don't it's going to get cold." He looked from her to the food on the counter beside her that he noticed she was leaning against now, her hands on the edges, her fingers gripping it tightly. He knew it was nerves… he didn't blame her for being nervous or feeling this way. He too had felt... different... he felt light… and just... strange. He nodded softly. ~Yes… OK.~ She smiled and turned and picked up the two plates she had prepared and turned back to him. He smiled and she smiled back. He moved a little to the side, knowing he was in her way and let her pass into the other room. He turned and followed. She moved over what seemed like a small kitchen place. This was in the back of the center... it was obviously a personal place. After all... she did live here… so this was most likely her little kitchen, a place for her to eat and cook and live. She moved to the small table placing the plates of food down. Then she moved over to a chair and slowly sat down. Mewtwo walked into the room and stood there, watching her. Realizing he was just standing there she looked up at him. "Come... sit down. Sit here with me." A smile appeared on his face and he walked to the table pulling the chair out and looked at it. It seemed to be a sturdy chair… he wasn't sure of the materials, but it looked like very strong, sturdy plastic of some sort.. Whatever it was made of, it didn't look like it would fall apart. He was glad for that... glad it would surely hold his weight. He slowly moved down into the chair, being cautious, and looked at her. Joy giggled a little. "I guess… you're not used to sitting at a table... but that's OK." Her warm smile made him feel less idiotic. He nodded softly. He placed his hands on the table, looking at her as she slowly took the fork and so delicately brought it to her mouth and took a bite. He didn't mean to stare... but he watched as she so delicately ate... he wondered if she did everything this delicately. When he realized he was staring at her and her eyes were upon him he turned his gaze away quickly then looked down at his plate. He looked at the five strips of what seemed like some kind of meat... and there was also white stuff... but he didn't know what all this was. He poked at it with his fork. "Is something wrong?" Joy's voice was soft and sincere in her question. ~Huh?~ He looked up at her. ~Oh... no… nothing's wrong... I just… What is this?~ A smile appeared on her face. "Don't worry… it's good. But I should have realized maybe you don't know what it is." How could she just assume he would know? Joy felt bad about just presuming he'd know what it was... After all… he wasn't a human… he was a Pokémon, wasn't he? Why should he know? She stared at him, her soft eyes looking into his deep ones. "It's OK... it's called bacon and eggs." She wondered if he'd like it or not. He stared at her and then down at his food. ~Bacon... and eggs...~ He moved his fork around with the food as if not knowing what he should do. Joy seemed to realize this. "Just do what I do." He looked up at her and watched her as she slowly took a few more bites of food. She smiled at him and he smiled back looking back to his plate. Slowly he did what he had seen her do and stabbed a piece of bacon, but instead of cutting it into a smaller piece he just brought the whole thing up on the fork into his mouth. He slowly closed his mouth and removed the fork and started chewing the food. Surprising to himself, it actually tasted pretty good. It had this unique taste... it seemed a little sweet... but something else too, that he couldn't describe. Surprisingly, he found himself liking the taste... he didn't think he would. He swallowed and then tried the same with the eggs. He lifted a bunch of the fluffy white stuff on the fork and brought it to his mouth tasting them. He found these to be quite to his liking too. He looked at her and smiled. She was watching him. She smiled back. "Do you like it?" He nodded. ~Yes... they're quite good. I've never tasted anything like this before.~ Her smile widened; she was happy he had liked her cooking. "I'm glad you like my scrambled eggs and bacon." He smiled. They both continued with their meal together, exchanging glances and stares.

\--Joy got up and took the plates back into the area where she had cooked them. Mewtwo watched her walking. He stood from the table and looked around the rest of the room and then slowly followed her. She had placed the plates on the counter and had the water running and then took the plates and rinsed them and placed them in the soap water she had prepared. Mewtwo came up from behind her and once again wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned her head back over her right shoulder looking up at him, a smile upon her soft face. ~Leave them be, Joy.~ He leaned down to her and kissed at her shoulder and neck. Joy moaned lightly. "Mmm… Mewtwo…" She moved her hands out from the water and dried them off on the cloth that was hanging on a bar on the lower cabinet doors. As she did, she felt Mewtwo's arms hugging her tightly, squeezing her. She placed her own hands over his and closed her eyes. Mewtwo continued to kiss on her shoulder and neck and then moved to her neck and started to suck lightly on it. Joy moaned out a light moan. He moved from her neck down along her shoulder, slid the robe off the edge of her shoulder, and kissed her soft skin lightly. Joy brought her right hand up to his face and caressed his cheek as he was kissing her shoulder softly. "Mewtwo..." Mewtwo slowly lifted his head from her shoulder and gently turned her around, keeping his hands on her waist. Joy let out a sigh and pressed herself up again him, placing her hands softly upon his chest. "Mewtwo..." Her voice was soft and sweet. She closed her eyes and kissed lightly at his chest. He took his right hand and started to slide the other side of the robe off her other shoulder. He smiled at her. ~You smell so nice Joy... so fresh.~ "Mmm... I just took a shower before I made breakfast. While you where still sleeping." He nodded slowly. ~I can tell… I wonder though... is there anything underneath this?~ He grinned slightly. Joy lifted her head from his chest lightly and, hearing his words, looked up at him. Seeing his grin, she smiled, blushing slightly. She shook her head lightly. And said in a soft low voice, "No..." His grin widened and he spoke softly. ~Good...~ He slowly slid the robe down off the curve of her shoulder and did the same with the other... sliding it down... lowering it. Joy leaned her head backwards, feeling him move the robe down past her breasts. It still stayed tightly wrapped around her waist... but now her breasts were exposed. She started feeling warm inside. He leaned down and gently licked at her, sliding his tongue across her breast. "M…Mewtwo.,." He only responded by bringing his hand down to her left breast and squeezing it lightly, feeling the soft flesh in his hand. He brought his kisses to her nipples and ran his tongue around them in slow circles. "Oh… god… Mewtwo..." Her arousal only provoked him into pleasing her further. His left hand slid down her, sliding along from her breast along her smooth skin to her belly, until his hand came to where the robe was tied tightly against her waist. He moved slowly from her breast and moved his hands down to it and slowly pulled both ends, watching it undo. He let the ends go as he undid it and watched the robe fall from her body. She lightly kicked the robe out from her feet. His eyes had been looking down, waiting to see the rest of her. When he did, he was surprised to see she no longer had a thin line of pink hair there. He looked up at her with a questioning look on his face, and she looked at him with a smile. She knew what the question on his face was about. Softly she spoke. "I shaved... I usually do… It feels so good… so smooth. I usually always do." He smiled and nodded lightly. Sliding his hand over her, rubbing against her there softly. ~Yes... it is smooth... so smooth...~ Joy closed her eyes and leaned her head back again, feeling the pleasure he was giving her. Slowly he moved down her body, lowering himself until he was hunched over, once again with his face near her delicate treasure. He slowly parted her lips so delicately, rubbing against her, and moving his face closer, licking out at her lightly. Jolts of pleasure shot up through Joy's body feeling him lick out at her. She parted her legs a little more, feeling him licking at her... almost teasing her. He licked and kissed her there... but why... oh why wouldn't he enter her... she remembered how he had before... his tongue, feeling it so deep inside her. Just the thought made her wet... and he tasted her wetness. She placed her hands lightly on his head. "Mew…Mewtwo... P...please... Mewtwo." Hearing her pleas he dove his tongue into her folds. Joy screamed out, almost cumming right then and there. He moved his tongue around inside her… lapping at her walls, pushing into her as far as he could. Joy's body was shaking... her legs felt weak again… her hands pressed down on his head, but also held his head to her. He could feel her holding him to her. "Mewtwo... M…Mewtwo… oh, god, Mewtwo..." He softly spoke into her mind. ~Yes Joy… Yes... Cum… Cum, Joy… Flood my mouth with your sweet juices... Let me taste you.~ Joy could not hold it off anymore and her body was wracked with her orgasm. She screamed out his name as she flooded his tongue and mouth with her young juices. He took as much as he could, lapping them up and swallowing her sweet nectar. Her sweet nectar... her taste... her screams… everything about this aroused him and he felt his length emerging. He licked up everything he could, making sure he got the most he could of her. He loved her taste… so good... sweet… yet soft... just like her. Sweet nectar. He slowly stood up and looked at her flushed face. She slowly opened her eyes, a warm smile upon her face. "Mewtwo... oh... god... That was so good..." He leaned forward and kissed her before she could say anything else. He ran his tongue into her mouth and danced it around her own. She could taste herself somewhat... and this made her get a little wet again, knowing she was tasting herself... her own juices. Finally he broke the passionate kiss. She looked up into his deep purple eyes. "Mewtwo..." ~Yes, Joy?~ He asked softly. "Make love to me... Take me now..." He smiled and grabbed her around the waist tightly and lifted her up moving her to the far wall, pressing her against it. He started kissing all over her neck. Joy closed her eyes feeling the pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

\--He continued to kiss and suck on her neck, moaning out when he felt her legs wrap around his waist. ~Joy...~ He moved his kisses along her neck down to where her shoulder and neck met, and then slowly moved back up, kissing all the way as he did, until he was at her soft lips and he pressed against them firmly in a passionate kiss. Joy kissed back, feeling his lips against her own. Mewtwo pushed forward against her more, pressing her against the wall. She felt his erection against her inner thigh. A wave of pleasure passed over her from his heavy kiss along with the memories she remembered of when he had entered her… took her virginity away. God... so good... It was so good... she thought to herself. So good... and feeling his erection against her skin again made her crave that again... made her lust for it... God, she loved it... she loved him... and she wanted him now. She opened her eyes, looking at him as they kissed. What had she just said to herself? She... She loved him? Did she really? How could she love him... he wasn't even a human... sure, she loved Pokémon... of all kinds... but... not in this way... not in the way of lovers. He opened his eyes, staring back at her as they continued their intense kiss. She looked into his soft, passionate eyes... those soft purple eyes that made her heart melt. Her own eyes filled with a sad look, a look of questions. Did she love him? Truly love him, in the way only lovers can love? She stared into his eyes, feeling his cool lips against her soft, warm ones. She saw in those eyes what none had seen... And her own eyes began to fill with tears. She closed them. Yes… she did. She did love him. Absolutely loved him. He was her lover. Her sweet lover. And she loved him. She felt her heart so filled at that moment... happy that she realized her true feelings. ~Joy...~ He slowly broke the kiss. His voice was soft in her mind and she slowly opened her eyes, feeling the tears she was trying to hold back slide down her cheeks. ~Joy... What is wrong... are you hurt?~ A sad smile appeared on her face as she stared into his concerned eyes, her heart melting as she did. She shook her head lightly. "No, Mewtwo... nothings wrong… I'm not hurt." He lifted his left hand to her cheek and lightly brushed it against her cheek, catching the falling tear. ~But.... you're sad.. you're crying...~ Joy blinked and then moved forward a little, throwing her arms around his neck, embracing him and kissed his cheek whispering softly. "Those are tears of joy, Mewtwo..." She held him. He held her. ~But… I don't understand... Tears of joy? I thoughts tears were of sadness... of pain and hurt...~ She kissed his cheek again and moved her head back, still holding her arms around his neck but resting her head back against the wall. Still looking at him with her soft eyes, she smiled a warm smile now. "Tears of joy... when your heart hurts so much because it is filled with such love and happiness." He stared into her eyes for a minute, rubbing her cheek softly again with his hand. He didn't say anything at first… only stared into her eyes and rubbed her cheek. She wondered what he was thinking... she just stared at his soft purple eyes... so soft... such passion in them... and a lot more, to... more then anyone had ever taken the time to see. Finally, softly, he spoke. ~I understand...~ Joy smiled a warm smile and closed her eyes softly. She wondered to herself though… Did he really understand what she meant? She wished she knew… that she could see inside his heart... to see if he knew what she meant. ~Joy?~ She opened her eyes. "Yes, Mewtwo?" ~If....If you are crying tears of joy... because you are so filled with happiness... is that because of me? Am I making you happy?~ Joy closed her eyes, nodding softly. "Yes, Mewtwo..." She said in a soft, low voice. He leaned forward, resting his head on her left shoulder and kissing it softly. ~Then I am happy...~ He closed his eyes. She moved her hands from around his neck and placed them upon his shoulders. "Mewtwo?" He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. ~Yes, Joy?~ "Please... Make love to me..." He nodded softly. ~Yes, Joy...~ He leaned his head under her chin and kissed at her neck and began to suck lightly at it. Joy tilted her head back. He pressed forward and slid into her. Joy closed her eyes and let out a soft moan feeling him enter her. Finally... She was with him again... Complete with him again.

\--He started to thrust into her softly… slowly at first. Slowly thrusting his hips against her, pumping his length into her in a slow, intensely passionate rhythm. Joy felt him... felt him moving so deep inside her... So intense... so close... She could feel it... the power, the feeling… grow… and grow… with each gentle thrust as he slid into her. Building more and more... Hot, intense, pure energy... building and building within her… waiting... just waiting to explode. Over and over... With each thrusting of his length into her... so deep... so intense... So much... so much… "M…Mewtwo... Oh, god… Mewtwo..." She moaned out, unable to hold back the burning intensity inside her. ~Joy...~ He slid into her as deeply as he could, over and over… using his full length… picking up the speed of his thrust... going faster... rubbing against her. She was so tight around him. So intense... These feelings... so intense... so much... so much. What were these feelings? Why did mating bring these intense feelings out... what where they? He didn't know... he had never felt them before, except when he had been with her... like this. Last night, and again now. So strong... so intense… White hot energy... pulsating... just building... building… waiting to explode. ~Joy... J…Joy... ~ "Mewtwo... Oh... god… Mewtwo... unnhh... uunnhh... Mewtwooo…" His thrusting was faster now... harder... she felt it... felt him sliding into her so deep now... so intense... so, so intense. Rubbing... rubbing against her... so deep inside her... So hard... he was so hard against her... Stretching her… stretching her walls open… She moaned out again... little moans and pants. More… building… building. Like a raging fire… heat... power... waiting... waiting... soon... soon... soon... "Mewtwo… oh, god... oh, god, Mewtwo… yes... yes... oh, Mewtwo, yes, yes..." He moaned out. ~Joy... yes... Yes, Joy... Oh... Joy...~ Thrusting deeper... faster.. He felt her walls grab at him. Her walls so warm and silky against him. So tight... so tight and wet and silky. So good... so good... so intense… building... building like a storm… like a storm that would explode... So close... so close... building... waiting... waiting like a storm... so close... ~J...Joy.. Joy I... I...~ "YES... YES MEWTWO!!! YES cum!! Cum Mewtwo... Cum into me... Please, Mewtwo... give me your seed... give me your seed Mewtwo..." And with a deep thrust his storm reached its peak and exploded. ~J...JOY!!!!~ And with a deep thrust she felt it; his wonderful seed spill into her warmth, him pumping it into her... Deep into her womb. Putting out the fire... the craving of her lust for it. She felt the warm liquid flow into her... Felt his length twitching… delivering her what she wanted... what she needed so badly. She screamed out, and with a spasm of clenching around him her fire was extinguished. "MEWTWO!!!" She screamed out his name as his seed continued to spill into her extinguishing the fire within... "Oh Mewtwo... oh god, Mewtwo" And with another spasm of clenching around him he felt her own juices against him… as she coated his length with them. And again he thrust into her holding himself inside while his length twitched and spasmed and released more of his seed deep into her. "Mewtwo... Oh god, Mewtwo..." She felt him pumping more of his wonderful seed into her... felt it spill into her... flow into her womb. So wonderful it felt... and so much... so much, she felt some sliding out of her... between them... felt it on him as he pressed against her. She closed her eyes and whispered his name over and over. He slowed his movement against her... slowed until he stopped, but she still felt him inside. He whispered softly. ~Joy...~ and nuzzled his head against her neck and shoulder. She brought her right hand from around his shoulder and caressed his head softly. "Mewtwo... oh Mewtwo..." Joy closed her eyes and leaned her head against his.

\--He slowly slid himself from her and gently lowered her legs from his waist. Then he leaned down and gently scooped her up in his arms. Joy opened her eyes and smiled at him, placing her hands softly upon his chest. She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes. He slowly walked to the back area, looking around the rooms until he found the one with her bed. He slowly moved in and gently lowered her to the bed, and placed her softly upon it. He stood up and watched her for a moment staring at her... strong feelings were running through him that he didn't quite fully understand. He grabbed the covers and slowly placed them over her… covering her. Although mostly already in a deep sleep, a slight smile appeared on Joy's face. He leaned down over her and kissed her lightly on her cheek ,closing his eyes and holding his kiss against her cheek for a second longer. ~Thank you, Joy...~ He slowly broke the kiss and stood straight up. He headed and walked towards the door and stopped in the door way looking back over his left shoulder at her. Closing his eyes again, he said, ~Thank you...~ He turned and headed back to the front of the Center.

\--Joy opened her eyes, hugging the blankets. She turned over on her back and rubbed her eyes. The sun was seeping in through the closed blinds. She always left her blinds closed. But the sun shining in like that meant it was mid afternoon. She felt a little confused. She looked over at her alarm clock and sure enough it displayed the time: 12:25pm. "25 minutes after noon?" Joy said to herself softly. Why had she slept so long? Her mind felt groggy still. She lowered her covers and stopped... Why was she naked?? She usually always slept in a nightie and panties... why was she... Then she remembered. "Mewtwo..." Her mind raced. Wait... I remember being in his arms… did he place me in bed? Her mind told her that was the most obvious conclusion. But wait… what if it had all been a dream... a wonderful dream... she closed her eyes. No... no, it can't be a dream. I don't want it to be a dream... please... don't let be a dream... I want this to be real... please… it can't be a dream. She slowly lowered her hand down under the covers sliding it along her tummy... down… down to her most sensitive area. She moved her hand over herself… feeling the wetness there of both herself and him. She smiled. God... thank god it wasn't just some wonderful dream... She opened her eyes and slipped out from under the covers and went to her closet. She took out her clothes and headed to her own little bathroom joined off the room. She went in and looked in the mirror. Her hair was a little messy. It was down still but it had been wet and she had not dried it but let it dry naturally as she mostly always did. However she had slept on it while it was still damp. She took a comb and started combing it with nice, gentle strokes. She smiled thinking about Mewtwo... seeing his soft eyes in her mind. She closed her eyes, still brushing her hair. Thinking about him. She opened her eyes after a few minutes. Speaking of Mewtwo... where is he? She thought to herself. She decided to hurry up and finish up and get dressed and go see.

\--Joy Came out into the front area of the Pokécenter. "Mewtwo?" She looked around. "Mewtwo?" No answer. Joy felt a sudden wave of sadness over come her. If he was gone... would she ever see him again? She walked to the large glass front windows of the center, staring out into the wooded area that surrounded it. She stared out into the outside world. She felt so sad... she felt tears starting to rise... wanting to come out. She closed her eyes and held them back. I wont cry… .I wont. Joy said to herself. She opened her eyes, rubbing away what had tried to be tears from the corners of her eyes. When she looked outside again, something caught her eyes. Something in the bushes closest to the window she was in front of. Wanting to see what it was, she headed to the door and pushed against the handle to open it. Click. The door didn't move. "Oh..." Joy had forgotten she had placed the center in shutdown mode, meaning the doors and windows were all locked. Normally the center would hardly ever be in shutdown mode. Staying open all hours of the night and day for Pokémon trainers and their Pokémon. But this center was closed... permanently. Remembering that, she headed to the counter feeling even sadder. First her center was closed... and now... she might never see him again... She went behind the counter and grabbed a set of keys, and headed back towards the big glass doors. She placed one of the keys in the lock in the door and turned it and pressed the door open. She felt the heat of the day against her when she stepped out of the air conditioned and regulated center and into the warm sunny day. She headed to the bushes on her left to the side. When she got there, from her angle, now that the bushes weren't blocking so much of her view, she knew exactly what it was. She moved up to it, trying to figure out why it was here. She looked at it, noticing that the leather seat was somewhat still damp. For the most part it was covered in the shade of the trees and bushes so the sun hadn't had a chance to touch it; warming it or drying it. Joy reached out and touched it. It was somewhat cool. Not cold... but not warm either, as if it had been out in the sun. She looked down at the tires... Grass on them... Her eyes roamed it... grass on the tires... leaves in some areas on the frame... this had not just been placed here... it had been here at least... Joy placed her hand over her mouth. This bike had been here at least overnight. "Oh god... that means..." Joy turned to look at the Pokécenter... to see if her racing mind was correct. It was. From here you could see into the Pokécenter perfectly. And you were in direct line with the counter. Although a bit to the side and not looking straight on, the view was perfect. Anyone could make out anything from this short distance, unless they needed glasses or something and didn't have them. "Oh no... Oh god no... She... she saw..." Joy ran the events through her mind and tried to place their positioning. Maybe... maybe she hadn't seen... maybe the angle was not right... her mind tried to convince her. But no... even as she played it over in her mind… trying to best remember their positioning... she knew that she was right. "Oh god... she saw... oh god... " Joy felt sick... she felt afraid... her heart pounded and her mind raced. Now what was going to happen to her... what would happen if… if people found out... Joy placed her hands up to her face. "I can't believe she saw..." "Yes... I did see" Joy lowered her hands and her eyes went wide and she slowly turned around her face going very red. "Jenny... I..." "You what Joy?" "I... " Joy lowered her head unable to face her friend. Jenny walked forward. "Jesus, Joy… what in the hell where you thinking? I mean..." Joy, in a small voice, spoke broken words. "I… I don't know… I... just…" Jenny hugged her friend, wrapping her warm arms around her and embracing her. After a few moments of the embrace Jenny let go and took Joy's hand, moving them over to a bench that was just off the path. They both sat down. Jenny looked at Joy. "Joy... What happened? I mean... How... and... why?" Joy looked up at her friend. "I... I don't know… I can't explain it... it just... happened. I mean… I…" Jenny placed her hand on Joy's shoulder. "Calm down Joy... it's OK. It's me you're talking to her. Your best friend." Joy nodded softly, then lowered her head. "I guess... I... I just don't know what's going to happen now... I mean... if people..." Jenny interrupted her friend. "Joy... no one has to find out." Joy lifted her head and looked at Jenny. "But..." "But what? I was the only one here... no one else saw, as far as I know. At least no one was around or I would have arrested them for trespassing or invading privacy." Jenny smiled. Joy let a little smile appear on her face but it seemed to fade as fast as it appeared. "I just... I..." "You thought I would tell someone?" Joy nodded slowly. "I figured that this was beyond our friendship and... that you would say something. Jenny smiled a little. "Joy... nothing is beyond our friendship. I'm not going to say anything. Besides... How can I write up a report about that?" She poked her friend jokingly in the arm. "What am I suppose to write in that report? You think I want to ether be laughed at for not being taken seriously or to have my friend be arrested and who knows what?" Joy smiled a little and this time it stayed for a bit. She should have known that Jenny would talk to her first; that she wouldn't go and report her right away without at least talking to her... but she had just felt so scared... what would people say… She felt a wave of relief pass over her hearing her friend say she wasn't going to say anything to anyone. Jenny placed her hand over Joy's. "Hey... don't worry about it, OK? Now… care to tell me about it?" Joy looked into Jenny's eyes and stared at them. "Tell you about it?" Jenny nodded. "Yeahb come on... Like… was it good?" Jenny laughed. "Well, OK, I know it was from what I saw and heard." Joy's face went red and she lowered her head. "So come on.., I mean... tell me.,. was he as big as he looked?" Joy lifted her head quickly in surprise at Jenny's words and stared at her friend, her face still red. Then she blushed even more and slowly nodded at the question. They stared at each other a few more seconds and then both of them burst out laughing and giggling.

\--The two friends sat and talked for what seemed like a long time about the events that took place the night before. But it was only for a few hours... 2… maybe 3. Jenny stood up. "I've got to get back on patrol. I only came back here because I forgot my bike. Can you believe that? I forgot my bike here. Oh all the things… I forget my bike. Some cop I am." Jenny laughed. Joy stood up alongside her friend. "Don't be silly... you're a not just a good cop; you're a great cop." Jenny smiled and so did Joy. "Umm... but... what were you doing up here last night exactly..." Joy spoke her face getting warm again. Jenny laughed at seeing her friend's face get red. "I came up here to talk to you about Monday. You know... about starting at the new Pokécomplex." Joy nodded and let out a sigh. "I know… it's hard to leave this center... it's such a nice center, too," Jenny said, looking back to the center. But the new one in the new towers is much more advanced.. I'm sure you'll fit in fine there. " "Yeah... fit in is exactly what I'll do... I'll just be another face in the crowd..." she let out another sigh. "I don't want to just be in the crowd Jenny... I want to make a difference. Stand out... help the Pokémon and their trainers... not just be in the background being just another piece in a big machine." Jenny hugged her friend. "I know Joy... I know." After a while they broke from the embrace. "I really have to go... I'm glad we had this talk... if I hadn't left my bike here and had to come back for it and saw you here... we wouldn't of been able to talk about it." Joy nodded knowing full well that she would not have said anything about what had happened if her friend hadn't seen it. It was just something she couldn't see telling anyone… even her closest friend. It was just too personal... too private. She watched Jenny walk her bike out of the bushes and onto the path and watch her friend mount her bike. "See you later, Joy." Jenny started the bike. Joy waved. "Bye, Jenny. Thanks for the nice talk." Jenny smiled. "No problem." She turned her head facing ahead and headed down the path. Joy waited until her friend was out of sight and then turned and headed back to the doors of the center. She walked in and turned around locking the door again, pausing there, looking out the glass door wondering where Mewtwo was... and if she would ever see him again.

\--She stood there, placing her hand against the cool glass, closing her eyes. "Mewtwo..." Suddenly she felt arms around her waist. ~Yes, Joy?~ His voice was a soft whispering wind to her mind. She turned her head up, looking up over her shoulder, seeing his warm smile looking back at her as he embraced his arms around her waist tighter. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Mewtwo..." She placed her hands over his own that was around her waist. "I missed you so much..." He smiled and leaned his head down onto her shoulder, kissed her ear lightly and whispering into it softly, not talking in her mind but actually whispering. "I missed you, too, Joy.." Joy felt his warm breath against her ear and turned her head slightly to her shoulder and kissed his lower jaw. "Where did you go?" She spoke softly. ~I had... some things to take care of.~ She nodded lightly and closed her eyes again. "Mewtwo..." ~Yes Joy?~ "Mewtwo… I..." She didn't know if she should tell him or not... she felt so scared... so excited... her heart felt so filled with happiness. She wanted to tell him... to yell it out. I love you... I love you… Please love me back... But what if he didn't reply… what if... no... she couldn't… she couldn't tell him. What if he couldn't say it back? It would hurt so much… but she knew it wouldn't be his fault. His eyes said it all... he had been alone...all alone in his life... no one understood him... no one ever took the time to care... She saw it in his eyes. His eyes spoke everything to her. She shook her head, tightening her eyes, trying to hold back tears. "No-nothing." He tilted his head and kissed her cheek. ~Come... let us go lie down... just for a bit.~ Joy looked up at him opening her eyes. "Are you OK? Is everything OK?" He nodded softly. ~I'm just... a little tired. I had to fly for awhile... I had to go somewhere. I just want to lie down for a little bit... with you.~ he smiled lightly. ~If you don't mind.~ She smiled, realizing he was OK, and nodded. "No… it's OK. I want to... it would be nice." She didn't feel tired, but she would snuggle up to him if he wanted to sleep for a little bit. She didn't mind… it was Saturday, and her Pokécenter was officially closed. She had nothing to do and nowhere to go. She took his hand and lead him back to her room. They walked into the room, still holding hands, his eyes scanning her. Her hair was up again and she was in her standard nurse uniform, shoes and all, except the hat. She slowly bent down and slid her shoes off. He waited till she was done and then he grabbed her around the waist, spinning her around and leaning down kissed her soft lips. Joy's face went flush. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the quick passionate kiss. He rubbed his hands over her waist... feelings passing over him again. Those strange feelings... so good… they felt so good. He felt himself becoming aroused... never before had he been aroused this much... she was able to do this to him... arouse him so much... he wanted her… god... he wanted her so much. His hand went lower, rubbing her tummy lightly. Joy let out a small moan feeling him rub her tummy. God... he was so good… he always excited her like this... no one else ever had… but him... he excited her so much... she wanted him… needed him… god, she wanted him so badly. He broke the kiss and looked at her soft face, her cheeks all red from blushing. Joy opened her eyes and stared into his. ~Joy...~ She placed her hands against his chest and leaned closer to him. She slid her left hand down… lower and lower... and then finally rubbing over him where is erection would emerge soon. He closed his eyes, feeling her rub him there. She leaned forward on her tiptoes, and still rubbing him. whispered softly. "I'm not wearing anything under this either..." He opened his eyes in surprise at her words and looked at her; she had a warm smile on her face. A grin appeared on his face and his left hand moved lower and under the skirt part of her uniform, and slowly slid up it until her pressed against her clit. Sure enough… she had no panties on. Joy moaned softly, feeling his soft touch against her and still rubbing him, felt the tip of his erection emerge. She smiled and moved herself back, pulling him onto the bed with her. He didn't resist, and moved up with her. She smiled, her left hand now wrapping around his increasingly emerging erection, and slid her right hand over his chest. He moved over to position himself between her but she pressed her hand against his chest as if to tell him to stop. "No... this time… I want to please you..." He looked at her in surprise. ~But... you do please me.~ She giggled. "Just... lay on your back..." Confused, he nodded and moved to her side, laying on his back. She moved over him, straddling him, her left hand still around him, beginning to stroke him slightly. Sliding up and down his incredible length. He closed his eyes. ~Oh... Joy...~ He felt her shift and felt her hand leave his length. When he opened his eyes she was over him… straddling him... She looked at him with lust in her eyes and placing her hands on his chest, slowly lowered herself onto his massive length. Slowly... slowly she slid over him… Feeling him enter her. He moaned out, feeling her encompass him... feeling her warmth engulf him as she slowly slid herself onto him. She moaned out and he did too as she fully speared herself on his massive length, feeling him so deep inside her. He closed his eyes, feeling her silky warmth all around him… feeling himself so deep inside her... but he didn't keep them shut long for he felt her starting to move, and he opened them with a moan. She stated to move on him… slowly at first... but very quickly picking up speed and intensity. "Mewtwo... oh god, Mew...Mewtwo... oh yes... yes..." ~Joy... J…Joy… Oh Joy...~ Up and down... up and down… she slid over him. In and out... in and out, he moved into her. She was moving hard, fast, spearing herself on his length… loving every intense moment of it... she had to have it... she had to have his wonderful, warm seed... "Mew...Mewtwo… please... please cum... cum deep into me... fill me... please... fill me with your seed." ~Unnghhh... J…Joy... Oh gods, Joy...~ Joy couldn't wait any longer; it was too much... she had to have it... she had to… his nice warm seed filling her womb... so… so... "MEWTWOOOO!!" Joy screamed out and leaned back, digging her nails into his chest. Her tightness spasmed and clenched around him… so tightly... and he felt her wetness coat him... felt her warm stickiness cover him. ~Joy... J...Joy..~ His hips bucked and she screamed out but he did not cum yet. She leaned forward again. "Mewtwo… please Mewtwo… please cum inside me... " ~Joy... I... I… so close…~ "Yes, yes... fill me... fill my womb with your seed..." Joy was thrusting herself down on him, trying to squeeze him as much as she could... just a little more and she could have his wonderful seed... ~Joy… I... I...~ "Yes Mewtwo... yes..." She could feel his cock twitching inside her... knowing he was going to give it to her any second... give her all his warm wonderful seed... fill her womb again… it made her so lusting... but then, suddenly, she felt something else. "No... no, Mewtwo… No... not yet... " She stopped moving and lifted herself off him. He looked at her in surprise… he was so close to it... why did she stop... She moved down between his legs and lifted her head to him "Fill my mouth, Mewtwo... Fill my mouth and belly with your seed. I want to taste you again... I want it… I want it all... Let me drink it all... Please... Fill my mouth..." She lowered her mouth over him, letting him slide into her. She quickly moved her head against him, feeling him hit the back of her throat with almost every downward motion she made on him. She wrapped her left hand around his base and what she couldn't fit into her mouth she stroked with the movements of her head. ~Oh Joy... OH... OH gods... Joy...~ He couldn't take it... her mouth... her tongue... her hand against him… And hearing her words ringing in his mind. Fill my mouth Mewtwo... Fill my mouth and belly with your seed... He couldn't hold it anymore and his hips bucked forward as he moaned out her name and exploded. ~JOY!!!~ Joy held her lips tightly against him, feeling him spasm and yell out her name and she held her mouth around him as he exploded. His wonderful seed spilled out and into her mouth... the first blast went to the back of her throat and the other after that went right down her throat. She could feel it sliding down her throat and into her belly. More and more he pumped into her mouth... some of it went down her throat by the sheer force of it... the rest just spilled into her mouth and she let it fill on her tongue until she had a mouthful, then she swallowed that down as well. His length twitched and spasmed and his hips bucked, thrusting himself up into her mouth... she held onto him, wanting to get all of his seed. And that's exactly what she did. She swallowed it down as he gave it to her, tasting the strong, slightly salty taste. It was unique and she loved it... He felt her swallowing it... felt her sucking down all his seed... it aroused him so much... so much... to know she was doing this... to know that his seed was in her mouth... that he was pumping it all into her belly. He moaned out again. ~Oh Joy... Joy...~ He felt his orgasm reaching its end when she circled her tongue around him and squeezed him tighter with her hand.. His cock spasmed and he moaned out, closing his eyes tightly as he shot another sticky load deep into her mouth. Joy felt him shoot another wave of his cum into her mouth... It spilled out into her mouth and down her throat. Three spurts went straight down her throat, and the rest landed all in her mouth and over her tongue. She sucked lightly and swallowed it all, feeling the thick ,slimy liquid slide down her throat. Finally, when she knew he was done, and felt him starting to go soft in her mouth, she moved off him, licking him clean. When she was satisfied with that she slowly moved up beside him, running her hands along his chest. She noticed she had scratched him with her nails… not deeply enough leave blood, but enough to make marks. She looked up at him and his eyes were closed, and his chest was rising and falling rapidly... but she stared at him for a few moments... She turned back looking to his chest, figuring he was a sleep... she ran her hand gently over his chest in a small pattern. She moved closer, snuggling against him, her hands still against his chest. He felt so warm, so soft. She lowered her head against his chest. She spoke softly... having to get it out... knowing he was asleep so he wouldn't hear her, but still having to say it... having to say it because if she didn't she felt like she would burst. "I love you... Mewtwo..." She closed her eyes, her hands and head still resting against his chest. She just listened to his breathing... to his heartbeat… she could hear it. ~I love you... Joy.~ She opened her eyes and lifted her head hearing those words in her mind. She looked up to his face and saw his eyes open, but something was different with them... something she never saw before. She felt tears starting to build up in her eyes and she moved closer up to his mouth and lightly kissed him, a tear sliding down her left cheek. She stared into his soft eyes and moved up to his cheek, kissing the tear that slid down it. "Mewtwo..." She was trembling... He looked into her eyes and spoke softly. ~Tears of joy...~ She closed her eyes, her own tears sliding down her cheeks. ~Tears of joy... I understand now... Thank you...~ He closed his own eyes.,. another tear slid down his cheek. He held her close against him. She nodded, laying her head against his upper chest, closing her eyes.

They fell asleep together again... together in each other's arms.

The Beginning...

~The Hentai Falcon~

©Hentai Falcon 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was created by and belongs to ~The Hentai Falcon~.
> 
> All copyrighted materials belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Everything else is mine.
> 
> ©2001-2020


	3. Fountain of Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together at last. What will happen now? Could this truly be True Love? Will their differences be a problem? Well you know by now what I'm going to say. Read on and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do not make money from the writing of this story.
> 
> PLEASE READ:
> 
> (Authors Note) This chapter is where the story started to become an even more involving one. Introducing more characters and a more complex story which further takes it from just being a one off lemon. I hope you continue to enjoy the story as it becomes a much larger one from here on out.
> 
> Sincerely ~H.Falcon.
> 
> This story was created by and belongs to ~The Hentai Falcon~.
> 
> All copyrighted materials belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Everything else is mine.
> 
> ©2000-2020.
> 
> DO NOT REPOST this story anywhere unless authorized. Ask me first.
> 
> WARNING! This story contains explicit sexual actions. You should be at least 18 to read this. But if you're not I take no responsibility for anything you read.
> 
> You have been warned. Read at your own risk!
> 
> Now... if you're still here, read and enjoy! =)
> 
> ©Hentai Falcon 2020
> 
> (Original note to my fans back 20 years ago. I decided to keep this here)
> 
> A Note to My Fans: Hello there! How is everyone? I'm glad to see so many people enjoying my stories. I want to thank all of you for your overwhelming support, and I am happy to see so many of you not only enjoy reading my stories but really like them. A lot. =) I just want to let you know your dedication and support does not go by unnoticed. After all, it is you the fans who make all this happen. Without anyone caring to read them, I would most likely not be writing the sequels. Thank you so much for all your support and devotion. [[^_^;; Did I read that correctly as someone referring to me as a god? ^_^;; ]] ::Pops his over-inflated ego:: Heh heh… anyway… where was I? Oh yes. I want to thank you all so much for your support and hope that you continue to enjoy my stories. Thank you very much. And now onto a very special treat I have for you. Drum roll, please… I gladly introduce to you... Part 3 In the Mewtwo/Joy saga! ::Waits for the crowd's applause:: ^_^;; OK. So as I was saying, ~The Hentai Falcon~ is proud to present Part 3 of The Joy of Joy, entitled Fountain of Joy. Why? Well, read on and you'll find out why. ^_~ For this particular part I decided to tread a little from the direct path and did things a little differently. Don't worry though, the story is still preserved in all it's usual flair. I just wanted to add a little something different. You'll notice these things in the story as you read on. (Or maybe you wont. Depends, I guess). Such things as added characters and more involvement is turning this into a MUCH bigger story line then I had originally planned. At this rate I might end up with sequels ranging in the higher end of the single digits. Whew… Well, enough of this... And on with the story. So sit back.. get comfy in that chair [[As much as you can anyway, knowing that it's probably a old bumpy lumpy chair ^_^]] and enjoy!
> 
> ~The Hentai Falcon~ wishes to thank his fans for all of their wonderful support. Therefore, ~The Hentai Falcon~ proudly presents The Joy of Joy Part 3: "Fountain of Joy".
> 
> ©Hentai Falcon 2001 - 2020.

**The Joy Of Joy.**

Fountain Of Joy.

Shattering of the Heart.

\--She awoke softly to the sounds of birds chirping outside her opened bedroom window. She stretched her arms, feeling good, but things seemed dreamlike still. Then she noticed something was missing; something that should be beside her, in bed with her, him… He was missing. Joy sat up looking around the room. "Mewtwo?" She was only greeted by silence. Feeling a sadness inside, she slowly moved out of bed. She realized she was still wearing her uniform, and felt a stickiness on her inner thighs and surrounding areas. She slid her hand down over her skirt, closing her eyes. "Mewtwo…" She felt that sadness again, but also remembered last night. Remembering him, as she thrust herself down onto him. She slowly opened her eyes and moved over to her full length mirror. She looked at herself in it. Her hair was messed up and her uniform was all crumbled and messy. She opened the closet door, reaching for a new uniform among the many that were hung there, when she stopped in mid-grab holding it still on the rail. "Wait a minute... It's Sunday today... and the PokéCenter is closed permanently. I don't even have to wear a uniform today. I only start back to work tomorrow," she was thinking to herself. She moved her hand from the uniform and bent down, opening a drawer to a mini-burrow that was in the closet. She took out a pair of her casual clothes and closed the drawer. She closed the closet door and moved back to her bed. Slowly undoing the uniform from behind her back and undoing the front buttons to the top part of her uniform, she slowly slid down the shoulders. She closed her eyes, thinking how she wished Mewtwo would just come up behind her and wrap his arms around her. Hold her, caress her… anything. But he didn't. He didn't come. She slowly slid out of the uniform, sliding it down her legs and lifting them up one at a time. She was also feeling sad about having to work in a big center place compared to her PokéCenter. She would miss this place dearly. She walked into her small bathroom off to the side of her room and stepped into the shower, turning it on. She needed to clean up before getting dressed. The hot steam filled the room within minutes.

\--She stepped out of the steam-filled room and walked over to the bed and slowly slid on her silk, white panties. She then place on the her silk bra as well. She walked over to here mirror again, comb in hand, and started to fix her hair. She decided to leave it out and long today. No point in being formal if you didn't have to be. She stared at her slender body and turned sideways to get a better look at her figure. "Not bad..." she said with a smile. She turned to face the mirror again and ran her delicate hand over her tummy and a little lower, stopping just above her panties. She smiled and closed her eyes, thinking of how his seed was deep inside her. She might not know where he was right now, but she had a part of him inside her. She smiled, getting a warm feeling inside and then opened her eyes staring at herself. She stared for a bit longer, then suddenly her face changed from one of happiness to one of complete fear. His seed was in her… His… seed... Joy brought her hand up to her mouth and covered it as if to stop herself from screaming. Her face changed again, this time to one of intense worry. She looked as if she might break down and cry any second. "Oh my god... oh god... What… what did I do?" Her mind was now trying to figure things out, running through memories over and over. One part told her not to be ridiculous and not to worry; she loved it... he loved it. It was all good. The other part was telling her to get checked, that it might very well be possible and she was stupid not to have even though about that before. She shook her head, her eyes watering and closed them. "No... I… I can't think about this right now." She moved to the bed and finished getting dressed. She walked out into the kitchen and smiled upon seeing what she saw on the counter. She walked over to it slowly, picking the red roses up and inhaling the scent of them deeply. She closed her eyes again, almost shedding tears, but this time happy tears. She went over to the cupboard and took out a large drinking glass, filled it with water from the tap, and then placed the five red roses in it. She smiled looking at the small amounts of dirt that had been left on them as some floated to the top of the glass. He had picked them, not bought them. Of course not… he had no money. She leaned back against the counter sighing. So what if she was… was it that bad? She loved him... he loved her. So if she was, she was. It didn't matter. That other part of her mind yelled at her. "But you're NOT Ready for a child! Not yet…" Joy frowned a bit but her mind was interrupted before it could start arguing with itself more. The front buzzer went off. Joy stood up and headed out to the front of the center.

\--She smiled seeing her friend Jenny and unlocked the door. "Hey, Jenny..." "Hi Joy." The officer seemed to be trying to peek her head around Joy, looking in through the glass door. Joy sort of giggled. "He's not here, Jenny, he's gone." "Oh…" The officer shifted herself, standing up straight, and looked at her friend. "So... Where did he go?" "I don't know, but he left me some nice roses, so I imagine that's his way of telling me he'll be back." Joy smiled a little. But it was only a half smile; she had too much on her mind to be truly carefree today. She opened the door more, inviting her friend in. "Come on inside I'll set the kettle on." "Umm, no, that's OK. I don't have time" The uniformed officer handed Joy a pamphlet. "I'm on duty still, I just came up here to remind you of the Summit Conference at the hotel on Wednesday. Joy took the pamphlet from her friend. "Oh damn... it's a good thing you came her to remind me. I forgot all about it." Jenny smiled a grinning smile. "Yeah… With the events that happened in the last two days or so I can tell." Joy's cheeks got red and she half pushed her friend back out onto the driveway. "Didn't you say something about being on duty?" Jenny laughed and walked to her bike. "Yeah, yeah… just be sure to fill me in on everything… and I mean ALL the details." Joy just stood there, her cheeks red and flushed. She suddenly felt like she was being watched by a million eyes; that the whole town knew or something. She watched her friend drive off down the road and turned and headed back into the center. She headed for the front countertop and walked onto the other side and pushed the buttons on the vidphone. She dialed the numbers slowly, then waited for a response. She stared at the picture of the waiting Slowbro with the dumbfounded look on its face showing that the connection was slow and she might have to wait a bit. Finally, the screen flickered and the Slowbro picture was replaced by a young, brown-haired girl. "Hello, NH PokéCenter division, administration. How may I help you?" Joy was about to respond but the young girl on the other end spoke again. "Oh, Nurse Joy! It's you! How may I help you?" Joy felt like saying "Well, if you hadn't interrupted me just when I was going to speak you, would know that by now wouldn't you?" "Umm I'm just phoning to confirm that I will be there tomorrow morning at 9am," she said instead. The girl's expression changed from one of over-excitement to confusion. "Huh? But… Nurse Joy... it's marked down here in the computer that you wont be joining us." Joy's face suddenly went just like the confused girl on the other end. "W...what?" She thought to herself. What did they do? Change their minds? If they did she had no job now... nowhere to be... "Are… are you sure?" The young girl on the other end nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. It says here that the PokéCenter is to be re-opened tomorrow morning and take over all standard Pokémon health care." The girl looked back to the vidscreen. "You must have known that. Right? Someone must have told you they decided to re-open the Pokecenter?" Joy felt more confused now. Just what in the hell was going on? The Pokecenter was going to be re-opened? Her Pokecenter? But who decided that? Who... Who made it so? The city had already agreed on using the New NH PokéCenter in the towers as the new Pokecenter. What was going on? "Nurse Joy? Are you OK?" The girl on the other end asked with a very concerned voice. Joy nodded her head. "Yeah... I'm OK... I… I just have to go now. Thank you for the information." "Does that mea…" Joy hung up her end of the line before the girl could finish her words. Joy leaned her hands forward against the counter. What in the hell was going on…?

\--Meanwhile, down the road, down the hill and into the city below…. " "What do you mean there are no rooms?" "It's like I said, Miss. We have no rooms left in the entire hotel. The Summit Conference is being held here on Wednesday. All the rooms are either already occupied by the gym leaders and officials of the conference or are reserved. I'm sorry, Miss, but we are completely booked." The red headed girl holding the Togepi turned around and walked up to two boys who turned around as she approached. "So did ya get us some rooms Misty?" Misty shook her head. "They're all booked" "All booked?" Brock stated with a surprised voice. "Why are they all booked on a Sunday? This isn't a very popular place." Misty shrugged her shoulders. "Something about a Summit Conference being held at the hotel on Wednesday. Supposedly all the gym leaders and officials are staying there." "Summit Conference?" Ash said with a surprised look on his face. "Hmm… Summit Conference…I've heard about that," Brock said looking at no one in particular. "Supposedly it only happens when the PokéLeauge wants to inform the gym leaders and officials about changes or updates that are too major to just include in a newsletter or e-mail. They hold a meeting in some random city and have all the gym leaders of the League attained so they can discuss the issues at hand. I guess not to just inform the gym leaders but also have their opinions on them as well. I think there is a vote or something." "Brock, how come you always seem to know things like this? Like... Did this happen when you where gym leader of Pewter City or something?" Brock shook his head. "No. I just know this because I remember hearing about it. Plus, It's also in this pamphlet I just got off this really cute girl who was walking around over there handing them out." Ash, Misty, and Pikachu fell backwards in a silly pose. Misty stood up correcting herself and swiped the pamphlet from Brock's hands. "Give me that..." Ash and Pikachu slowly got up as well, Ash correcting his hat and Pikachu shifting back on his shoulder. "Hmmm..." Ash peered at the pamphlet. "What's it say, Misty?" "It just says pretty much what Brock just said, says some other technical stuff but that's about all." Misty folded it up and placed it in her backpack. "Well, that settles nothing, We still need a place to sleep if we are staying in town tonight." Ash was looking at the busy crowd at the hotel. "I want to stay here more than tonight; if this summit conference is taking place here I want to stay and see what I can find out." Misty turned to face him "It's not like you're just going to be able to waltz right in there and join you know. They'll only let the people that are supposed to be in there inside." "I know that… But I don't plan to just walk right in there. Besides, I have inside connections" "Huh? You do? Who?" Misty seemed confused. Ash turned around and pointed to her and Brock. "You two! You where both gym leaders at one point, Well Brock was, and you were in a way Misty. And besides, you have your sisters too." "My sisters... That's right. I hadn't even though of that." Brock interrupted. "OK, OK. That's all fine. But we still need to find a place if we are going to be staying here for a few days. Arguing about how your going to get in or not isn't going to solve that. We can figure that stuff out later. Right now we need to find a place to stay". Both Ash and Misty looked at Brock and both talked at the same time. "You're right. Why not go and see if the local Pokémon Center has any room for us," Ash said, adjusting his cap a little more. "Hey, good idea, Ash!" Misty said cheerfully. "Nurse Joy…." Brock said with hearts in his eyes. Ash started heading towards the center of town trying to find the PokéCenter, Pikachu on his shoulder; meanwhile, Misty started to follow. "Hey.! Wait for me!" Brock shouted and ran to catch up.

\--Joy had moved from the front area back to her room and was laying on her bed She felt confused and a little dizzy. What was going on? First the center was being closed and now it wasn't? What had happened? Who was responsible for making it so her center didn't have to close? She closed her eyes, letting her mind wander at the crazy bunch of mixed up thoughts in her head. She started to think not only about the center but about him as well. About him and her… What was to become of them? Would they be together always? She didn't know what would happen... Could they even be together? It was so confusing and painful to think of that... to not know… Softly she spoke out, her eyes still closed. "Mewtwo... I wish you where here with me..." A soft touch came against her cheek. ~I am, my love... I am right here with you.~ Joy's eyes quickly opened, feeling his soft touch and his voice in her mind, and sure enough, before her, leaning down over her, there he was. Her face light up, filled with extreme joy [[Author's Note: No Pun Intended =Þ]]. She quickly moved to him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight, warm embrace. "Mewtwo… oh Mewtwo ..." He slowly brought his arms around her as well. ~It's OK, Joy… It's OK… I'm here now.~ She nodded against his chest, burying herself against him more. "I missed you… so much." He nodded softly. ~As I did you... I'm sorry I left without telling you. When I awoke you where sleeping peacefully, and I did not wish to wake you. I left you the flowers hoping you knew I would return.~ She nodded again, holding him as tight as she could. He moved his hands against her softly, rubbing her back, her long hair sliding over his hands as he did. He looked at her soft, pink hair that was out and down her back instead of put up in her usual way. He smiled to himself, thinking about how she looked good no matter which way her hair was, no matter what she was wearing. That feeling inside his chest returning again… and he wondered why, not fully understanding it. He felt her hand sliding down from the embrace and moving to his sides, rubbing at him softly. He closed his eyes feeling her soft touch. Suddenly her left hand was no longer at his side and he felt it slide between their bodies; felt it sliding over him. He let out a soft moan. Joy rubbed against him there a little harder and looked up at him. "Mewtwo… I want you... I need you... Make love to me..." He opened his eyes and looked down at her, still feeling her hand rubbing against him, arousing him more. He smiled and nodded. ~Yes Joy... I want you too… I need you, too…Yes...~

\--He slowly stood back and Joy stood up kissing his chest then moving back herself and sliding her jeans off. The shirt followed. Then she moved back onto the bed and laid down on it. He smiled a slight grin and slinkly climbed onto the bed following her. Joy giggled watching his slow movements on the bed as he moved towards her, building her want even more. She didn't care what her logical part of her mind had told her; she didn't care about the concerns it brought up or the things that could happen. At least, not right now she didn't. All she cared about was being with him; feeling him inside her… being joined with him. She closed her eyes, thinking of those thoughts when she felt his hands undoing her bra and sliding it off. She leaned her head back into the pillows and moaned slightly. Next, she felt his hands... his soft hands sliding her panties down her legs, and off. She was now fully exposed to him. Something he was all too aware of and wasn't going to let go unattended to. She felt him slowly sliding up between her legs and bit down on her lower lip anticipating his next move... She knew he was going to do something... she could feel him moving up to her... but what. Would her just enter her right away? She was in a way hoping that… she wanted to feel him inside her so badly... Joy let out a loud moan as she felt his tongue slide across her and enter her. "Oh Mewtwo… oh god…" Mewtwo only responded by continuing his attention between her legs. He licked at her softly, then dove his tongue into her again, lapping at her silkiness inside. Joy screamed out again. It felt so good. She could feel his tongue... feel her walls trying to squeeze him already. "Mew…Mewtwo... Please... please, I want you inside me..." It wasn't that she didn't want him to continue with his wonderfully feeling tongue... but she desperately wanted to feel him inside her... to be joined with him. He moved his head up from her and slid his body along hers until his eyes where looking right into hers. He slid his left hand down and positioned himself and Joy felt him pressing against her as he shifted himself. His eyes stared into hers, showing such intense emotion in the deep, violet purple pools of his beautiful eyes. Joy felt as if she would be lost looking into those eyes forever... ~Are you ready, my love?~ Joy nodded softly. "Yes... Yes Mewtwo… Oh god, please…" He smiled and moved his body forward, sliding into her. Joy closed her eyes, moaning out at the intense pleasure of feeling him slide into her; feeling his hardness press against her walls and spreading them. "Oh Mewtwo… oh god…" Mewtwo moaned slightly and pushed in deeper, going into her completely. Joy bent her knees, widening her legs more, feeling him fully inside her now. "Oh god... so... so big, Mewtwo... you are always so big inside me... it feels so good." She opened her eyes and looked at him and he leaned his head down, kissing her lips softly and closing his own. Joy did so too, kissing back and closing her own eyes. He then started thrusting himself into her… back and forth... back and forth… Joy moaned out, feeling him moving within her. He moaned out too, feeling her contractions on him as she grabbed at him so tightly within her. Joy brought her arms to his sides and placed them there, and moaned out again, feeling him picking up his pace. He started to move faster now, thrusting into her, moving into her in deeper, quicker motions. His movements so deep... his thrusts deeper and longer and faster now... so much faster. Joy squeezed at him, knowing soon she would give in to it all. There was no going back now. It was too late… she was too far… no going back... "So… SO close… Mew...Mewtwo… I... I..." ~Yes, Joy… Yes... Feel it… Give in to it... Let it happen…~ Joy lifted her left leg, brushing it against his leg then up against his tail. Mewtwo moaned and drove his length into her harder. That was all Joy could take... it was too much pleasure… She tightened her arms around his sides, her nails digging into his skin slightly, and she screamed out as her whole body shook. "MEWTWOOOO... OH ... OH... I'M CUMMING!!" Her tight walls clenched around him as her orgasm overtook her and the added clenching was enough to send him over as well. ~Joy…….. I.~ He arched his back and drove his entire length into her, holding it inside while he released his seed deep inside her. "Mewtwo… Yes... oh god, yes..." His length inside her kept spasming and twitching as he released more and more of his seed into her. She held onto him, holding him against her as he did, until he had released all of it into her. Drained for now, he slowly leaned down, kissing her lips and licking at her neck softly. Joy lowered her arms from him, letting them rest on the bed. She turned her head slightly so he could reach it better, and he softly licked at it and sucked softly on it until he moved away and slid out of her. She closed her eyes, wishing that it didn't have to be over so soon. But that was the way it was; intense, but over too soon. Even when it did last long, and she was so tired, it always felt like it was never long enough. She wished it could go on for hours and hours. But then again... didn't everyone? She opened her eyes and looked to him as he was laying on the bed beside her. She moved closer to him, snuggling up against him, and she saw him smile. She started running a delicate finger over his chest. He opened his eyes and stared at her smiling. No words were said between them… none were needed.

\--She softly kissed his chest, continuing to run her finger over it. He closed his eyes, laying back. He licked lightly at his skin, tasting his sweat. Suddenly the front door buzzer went off and Joy almost jumped. "Oh god... someone's here." Mewtwo opened his eyes and looked at her. ~Just don't answer it,.. they will go away…~ "I can't do that… I have to answer it… This is a Pokecenter, you know…" Mewtwo raised a eye ridge, looking at her with a grin. ~Oh... you don't say? Hmm… and what great service they give around here, too.~ Joy threw her jeans that she was going to put on at him. "Oh you!" She gave him a half jokingly mad look and a half unconvincing frown. He laughed as the jeans covered his face and he took them off holding them in his hand. ~Now you'll have to go to the door naked.~ Joy made a shocked look on her face and walked over to the bed. She was going to get her jeans from him one way or the other and she was kind of hoping it would be a little rough. She smiled at the idea. The door buzzer rang again. "Damn.." She had almost completely forgotten about the door getting carried away with him here… She hurried over to her closet and opened it, quickly grabbing a uniform and putting it on in a rush. She didn't bother with a bra or panties. Mewtwo grinned. ~Mmmm… Nothing on underneath... I like that.~ Joy finished putting on her shoes and flashed him a look before stepping out of the room and turning to close the door. "Now you be a nice Pokémon and stay," she giggled. Mewtwo looked at her. ~I am not just some mere POKEMON!~ He jokingly threw the jeans at her but they hit the door as she closed it giggling. He shook his head and lay back down on the bed. Joy hurriedly walked to the front room as the buzzer was going off again.

\--"Maybe no one's here…" Ash turned to Brock. "What kind of Pokémon center doesn't have a Nurse Joy?" "Maybe a closed one?" Misty said. There was that sign back there way down the bottom of the hill that said something about a new center. Ash shrugged his shoulders, almost knocking Pikachu off. "Yeah? Well, I didn't walk all the way up this hill for nothing. There has got to be someone around here. Joy opened the door. "Yes? How can I help you?" Brock immediately rushed in between her and Ash and grabbed her hands. "HI Nurse JOY! I'm Brock and if I must say you sure do look lovely! I like what you did with your hair!" Joy's cheeks reddened and she was wondering if these kids had any idea what she had just been doing not to long ago. Probably not, but still... sometimes it felt like people could just look at you and know what was going on. At least... it felt like that. "Uh..." Joy didn't know what to say to this overly excited teenager. But she didn't have to worry about that for long as the red headed girl beside him grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away. "OK... come on, lover boy." Joy watched feeling confused. Then the boy with the Pikachu on his shoulder spoke up. "Heh… Sorry about that. My friend goes crazy around cute nurses." Ash rubbed the back of his head. "Chu.." Pikachu said in a voice that seemed as if to say "No kidding". "Anyway, we were in town and we wanted to get a room at the hotel but they're all booked due to some summit thingamajig. So we kinda have no place to stay. Would it be OK if we stayed at the Pokecenter for a few days, Nurse Joy?" Joy, still feeling a little confused, stared at the Pikachu. It was looking at her as if it could tell something. Could it sense what had happened? Maybe it could smell certain things? Joy could still feel her wetness between her legs as well as Mewtwo's seed inside her. She suddenly wished she'd taken the extra few seconds to slip on some panties. "Nurse Joy?" "Huh? Oh... Yes. Umm... Well, we have room of course. And obviously you're Pokémon trainers right?" Ash nodded. "Yup" Joy let out a small sigh, not really wanting them to stay. Normally she would have enjoyed the company... but she already had company... but this was a Pokecenter, and they were trainers, and most Pokécenters offered places for trainers to rest and sleep and eat if they had nowhere else to stay. "Well, come on inside then. I'll show you to the rooms." Joy opened the door more and Ash grabbed it; she turned around and walked in. "Come on guys, let's go so we can set up our gear and then head back down to town. I want to check out some stuff." Ash turned back to the door and headed in, followed by Misty and a goofy-faced Brock. They followed Joy as she walked down a hall to the left and the back. It was off to the side of the main area and nowhere near her own room, which she was understandably glad about. She stopped at a doorway and turned to face them. Holding her right arm out pointing to the room, she spoke softly. "This is the trainers' room. You can store all your stuff here and there are beds for you to sleep on. Clean sheets are already on the bed, and if it gets too cold, blankets are in the closets here to your left." Ash and Misty where looking into the room as Joy was explaining it to them. Brock, on the other hand, was staring right at Joy, eyes locked on her. "Ummm... The only rules are lights are out at midnight, and NO Pokémon battles in the center. If you need something, please let me know." Joy paused, "Is everything OK, then?" Ash and Misty looked to Joy and nodded. "Yup. Thanks, Nurse Joy." Joy smiled. "No problem." "Yes… Thank you, Nurse Joy.. Anything I can do for you, you just let me know." "Uh.." Joy's face went red again. "Knock it off, prince non-charming. Come on, we've got to get our things set up" Misty dragged him off into the room by his ear. "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow" was all Joy heard as she walked down the hall, leaving the trainers in their room and heading back to her own.

\--She slowly opened the door to her room, seeing him laying still on her bed. She thought maybe he had fallen asleep, so she stepped in lightly and closed the door behind her, leaning against it for a moment. She slowly walked over to the bed on light feet and looked at him to see if he was sleeping. His eyes were closed but she wasn't sure. ~I'm not sleeping, my love... if that's what you think.~ He smiled and opened his eyes, turning his head to her. She smiled back and sat down on the edge of the bed and kicked off her shoes. ~So who was it?~ "Oh... just some trainers... They're going to be staying here for a few days apparently…" Mewtwo didn't say anything. Joy looked at him then back down to her feet. "Normally I would have told them we we're closed, since this center was supposed to be closed... but apparently their gonna keep it open." ~Does that make you sad?~ Mewtwo asked in a curious voice in her mind. "Huh?" She turned her head over her shoulder to look back at him. "No... of course not... it makes me really happy… I just... well, now we aren't alone." Mewtwo smiled and leaned over, grabbing her and pulling her back onto the bed. Joy giggled. ~It does not matter... as long as you are happy... then do not worry about other things.. I am glad you are happy with your center being re-opened.~ Joy smiled. "I don't even know why they changed their minds... but I'm glad they did. " Mewtwo grinned. ~Perhaps they were persuaded to change their minds about it... perhaps computer records were changed and someone from higher up told them to keep it open.~ Joy nodded then looked up at him; something she hadn't even thought of hit her. "Wait… Was it you? Is that why they're re-opening it? Did you do something??" He grinned. ~It doesn't matter, does it?~ She smiled and moved herself up and over him, straddling him. "Yes, it does matter… and it was you. wasn't it..." She smiled and leaned down, kissing his chest softly. "Mmm… Then someone needs to get rewarded for their kindness." Mewtwo raised an eye ridge. ~Rewarded, huh?~ He grinned. "Uh-huh..." Joy said in a seductive voice and then started kissing and sucking on his smooth tummy.

\--Mewtwo moved his hands to her sides, rubbing them softly. ~Mmm.. I think I'm gonna like this reward,~ he smirked. Joy lifted her head and smiled. "Oh, trust me… You will." She grinned and lifted herself from him and moved herself down a little bit, then lowered herself on him again. He could feel her wetness against him. He grinned and looked up at her. She looked right back at him. "Hmm... not aroused enough yet, huh? We'll have to fix that…" She started to moved herself against him, slowly rubbing her wetness against his smooth skin. It didn't take long before he was aroused and she could feel his erection emerging. "Mmm... yes, this is what I want... all nice and hard." Joy lifted herself a bit and moved her left hand to his increasing length and wrapped her hand around it as best she could and squeezed it teasingly. Mewtwo let out a somewhat loud moan. "Shhh… Shh, my love... we have others here now... we can't be to loud." Mewtwo moaned again. ~Who cares about them… I do not care.~ Joy smiled and lowered herself so that his hardness was touching against her. "Mmm... well, just try to keep it low…" She was obviously teasing him as she very well knew that he hardly made any noise at all. Most of his talking and moans was heard in her mind, not out loud. Although he could talk out loud and occasionally did moan out loud too, most of it was heard in her mind. She hoped that nearby people also didn't hear it in their minds as well. That would be kind of weird, wouldn't it. She smiled at him. "Is my big hard lover ready to be inside me?" She stared at him and let out a light giggle as he said nothing and only nodded with what seemed like quick nods, perhaps showing just how eager he was. Joy slowly lowered herself, feeling the tip of him enter her, and she moved her hand from him and placed both of them on his chest. Mewtwo closed his eyes, feeling her as she slowly lowered herself on him… feeling himself sink into her was such a wonderful feeling. Words alone could not describe it; of feeling himself slide up into her… feeling himself joined with her. Being deep within her. He moaned out again, leaning his head back as he felt her take him completely and felt her against him. Joy moaned out as well, running her hands over his chest. "Oh Mewtwo... Oh… You're so big... So deep inside me… It feels so good..." Mewtwo moved his hands from her sides and down her curved legs and stopped when he reached her ankles, where he kept them rubbing them gently. He moaned out again, feeling Joy lift herself then move back down on him. Again and again she slowly moved herself over him. He felt himself move within her silkiness. Joy leaned back, arching her back and closing her eyes. "Oh Mewtwo… Mewtwo… oh, Mew…twoo..." Her rhythm increased now and she could feel his own hips jerking upwards slightly with her movements. "Yes... yes Mewtwo... oh, please… please…" ~Joy…~ Mewtwo bucked his hips harder up into her and Joy let out a scream, getting carried away in the moment and forgetting her own statement about being quiet. But she didn't care about that right now... she was too caught up in this... so good... so, so good... she was beyond the point of anything else but the ultimate conclusion to this. "Me…Mew...Mewtwo... I.. I…" ~Yes Joy… feel me... Feel me so deep within you...~ "Oh god, Mewtwo!!" Joy slammed herself down on him hard and arched her back very far backwards, her whole body exploding in a mass of thousands of waves of pleasure. Mewtwo moaned out, feeling her spasming and clenching tightly around him and he could not hold off his own orgasm. He slammed his hips upwards and drove himself as deep as he could, feeling her pelvic bone slam against him as he drove his length into her completely and exploded within her silkiness. ~Joy………~ "Oh, Mewtwo… Yes, yes... oh, god…. Shooting your seed inside me... I feel it… oh, god..." Joy was still experiencing one of the most powerful orgasms she had ever had as she felt his seed being splashed against her walls... felt it filling her as he pumped it deep into her womb. She continued jerking her body on him until she came off her incredible waves of pleasure. She could still feel him spilling his seed into her with each thrust of his hips. She quickly lifted herself off of him and moved herself to take him in her mouth. Before she could, though, he erupted another load and it splashed against her face, spilling the stick slimy stuff all over her lips and cheeks, all over her face, and even some in her hair. She quickly wrapped her right hand around him and opened her mouth and lowered it onto him, taking him into her mouth. She stroked him hard and quickly with her hand although it wasn't needed. Mewtwo was still caught up in one of his biggest orgasms ever. He felt like he was going to be drained dry… He had felt Joy move off him and opened his eyes to see his seed splash all over her face. He watched as she now took his cock into her warm moist mouth and started stroking him fast and hard. He thought this orgasm wasn't going to end, and that he would die from it. It was so strong... so intense... His hips bucked again and he lifted them upwards, sending his cock further into her mouth as he released a load of his sticky seed deep down her throat. He moaned out, knowing that he had done so... knowing he had just shot a load of his seed to the back of her throat and watching her gulp it down completely heightened his already immensely aroused state… He moaned out again and felt his cock spasm as more and more of his seed was released into this beautiful girl's mouth... into the one he has fallen in love with. He closed his eyes only being able to clearly think that and not much else, as everything else seemed cloudy. He felt her sucking on him… felt her soft tongue against him… felt his hardness twitch under her attention... But he had no more... his orgasm was over. And he felt so tired... He kept his eyes closed. He felt her slide up along the bed and kiss him on the cheek and he smiled and opened his eyes only half way. He saw her smiling at him. "Lets rest for now..." He nodded very lightly and closed his eyes. He felt so tired... that had been so incredible... He smiled as he felt her nuzzle against him; it was the last thing he felt before drifting off.

\--"I still don't see why we couldn't hang around at the Pokecenter for a bit more." "Oh Brock... You just want to stay there 'cause of Nurse Joy…" "Nurse Joy…" Brock went into his usual 'girl trance'. Ash shook his head. "Come on, I want to see what we can find out in town about this Summit thing." The three headed down the dirt roaded hill towards town. "Do you really think my sisters will come all the way to Johto to come to this Summit Conference?" "I dunno, Misty," Ash said without even looking at her. "They have too.. or at least one of them does. If they can't make it then they are supposed to send someone to represent them. All gym leaders are supposed to when summoned by the league. It's part of the responsibility of being a gym leader." "Yeah… I guess you're right, Brock." Misty looked at him then turned her head back in front of her. "What I'm interested in is seeing the Johto gym leaders. Maybe I could learn some tactics to use against them if I learn their styles." Misty looked at Ash. "After all this time and for once you start finally acting like a trainer." "Hey! I resent that!" Ash stopped and turned to face Misty. "Take that back!" "Why? It's the truth" "Is not!" "Is too!" "Is NOT!" "OK, OK, knock it off you two." Brock moved in between them, splitting them apart. "Come on, guys... we've got a lot of walking to do if we're going to look around the whole city." At that moment Togepi jumped from Misty's arms and, landing on the grass, ran off into the bushes. "Preeeeeeee togi…" "TOGEPI! Come back!" "Pika-pi!" Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and ran after Togepi. Misty followed. "Pikachu!" Ash followed Pikachu, and Brock followed all of them. Ash was the first one to reach where Pikachu and Togepi had stopped. Apparently Togepi had seen something and chased after it. But who knew what it was. Whatever it had been it was gone. Ash knelt down on one knee. "Everything OK, little buddy?" "Pika-Chu!" Pikachu ran back up to his master's, and friend's, shoulder. Ash was about to grab Togepi when he heard some voice and leaned down on his belly and peered over the edge of the hill. "Togepi!" Ash turned his head to Misty. "Shhh... come here and get down; something's going on down there." Misty took Togepi and whispered softly. "You gave me a scare, Togepi.." "Prriiiieee" was its reply. Misty opened her backpack and tucked Togepi inside. "You can stay inside here for now where you'll be safe." Misty then moved next to Ash and leaned down, getting down on her tummy as well and peered over. "What do you think is going on?" "I don't know…" "Hey guys!" Both of them turned their heads to Brock who was making his way through the bushes and shrubbery. "Shhhhhh!" Brock came up to them. "Whatcha guys on the ground for?" "Brock… Be quiet and get down here... Something's going on and we are trying to find out what." "Oh…" Brock leaned down and did the same as them, laying down on the ground and peering over the edge. They all listened in to the commotion going on below.

\--"Hey look! That's Blaine!" "Yeah, you're right, Brock... and look there! That's Erika!" "That bus must be what brought all the leaders to Johto." Misty turned to Ash. "Oohh… really great deduction there, Sherlock" Ash didn't pay attention to the smart remark, he was too busy looking down below. "There's Lt. Surge… I remember him." "Pika..chuuuu…" "Hey Ash... Look, look over there!" Ash looked to where Misty was pointing and his voice went low. "Sabrina…." "Hey, it's Daisy!" "Dais.." Ash covered Misty's mouth with his hand. "Misty! Be quiet…. Remember?" Ash moved his hand away. "Oh right... sorry…" "Look... they're all going into that building there. It's probably some premeeting or something." Down below, the last figure to enter the building stopped at the doorway and looked up to a hill not too far away, staring at a ledge. "Aaahhh! She's looking right at us." All three of them moved back. "Do... do you think she saw us?" "I don't know, Misty... but she sure was looking right at us." "Well I don't care… She might be some really powerful Psychic Pokémon gym leader… But that isn't going to stop me." Ash stood up, fixed his cap, and headed back to the path they came from. "Come on... let's get down there into town and find out whatever we can." Misty and Brock nodded and got up to join him. "Right". Down below, Sabrina turned her head from the hill up to the sky. ~I know you are here… I feel you... and I will find you...~ She turned her head back and stepped inside the building.

\--Joy stepped out of the shower and slid on a nice clean fresh pair of panties. She placed her robe on and tied it up. She stepped out into her room and smiled, seeing him still sleeping there. She stepped out of her room, closing the door lightly, and headed for the kitchen. It was very quiet but she figured the trainers had left; she remembered them saying something about going down into the town to look around. She went and put on the kettle and then moved over to a chair and sat down. She closed her eyes, thinking about many things. But on top of everything that was happening, she kept having this weird feeling she knew these trainers... had she seen them before? Maybe… many, many trainers passed through Pokécenters... but still… Something told her she knew them more then just having seen them stop by the center… it felt like she knew the answer... but couldn't place it… Why did it seem so vivid... yet so cloudy... like a lost memory? Just then the kettle went off and startled her. She got up and turned it off and poured the hot water into a teapot, added some teabags, and brought it over to the table and sat down again. While she waited she continued to try and think where she had seen those trainers. If it seemed so important… why couldn't see remember? She poured herself a cup of tea and began to drink it slowly. Then it hit her. She had seen those trainers… and she knew exactly where, too... That place… That island… Where Mewtwo had taken her… that was where… That boy... that boy and his Pikachu… He had been the one… the one who had let Mewtwo see more then just the anger… He had helped Mewtwo to see with his heart… not just the anger inside... but more. Joy smiled, and thought to herself how glad she was that that had happened. That that boy had helped Mewtwo to see another side... other then just all of the anger. She wondered if that boy and his friends had any memory of what had happened. She knew they had the memories... but knew they where probably still blocked. Mewtwo said he had blocked the memories of everyone who had been there. Well... at least the humans. Joy got up and walked into the main area, holding her cup of tea in her hand. She walked over behind the counter and pressed a button on a computer. "Might as well check my mail," she said to herself, and watched as the computer came on from sleep mode showing a picture of a Snorlax sleeping. She always liked this picture and giggled a little. The screen flickered and the Snorlax disappeared, followed by the main screen. She clicked on mail and the screen went to another screen. "Prrre prrre… prrre-prrre " The little Pidgey holding mail icon flapped its wings, showing she had mail. She clicked on it. She had two. She read the first. She knew who it was from. It was from the city council and how someone higher up had made the decision to re-open her center. She closed it smiling, knowing exactly who that 'higher up' was. She looked at the other one. She didn't recognize the sender… But the title sure caught her attention. "Attn: Nurse Joy: I highly suggest you read this." She clicked it. She started to read it. After the first sentence her heart was beating faster; After reading more her body was shaking lightly and she felt like she was going to be sick. She closed the mail, turned off the computer, and leaned back against the back wall bringing her left hand up to her face, shaking her head as tears spilled from her eyes.

\--She closed them and tried to recompose herself. She sobbed a bit and tried to stifle back how she felt... she just wanted to break down and cry... but she couldn't. She had to do this. She slowly walked out of the main room and headed for her bedroom. She stood at the door and closed her eyes for a second; then, opening them, she turned the handle and opened the door, walking in. He wasn't there… But... where did he go? She looked around and then off to the side from her room; she saw the glass door not completely closed. So… he had gone outside. She slowly walked to the door, seeing him standing over by the fountain and she slowly slid the door open and walked to him. He turned around and smiled. ~Hello, my love...~ She lowered her head upon hearing him say those words. She didn't want him to see the sadness in her eyes. ~Is… is something wrong?~ She moved up to him and looked up at him. "Mewtwo... I…I..." She closed her eyes, stopping herself. She was fumbling her words… trying not to burst out in tears... it hurt so much... ~Joy? What's wrong?~ He was very concerned now; something was obviously wrong. He took her hands in his. ~Joy? What is it? Please tell me...~ She opened her eyes again, and pulled her hands away. "Mewtwo… I... we... " She shook her head. "It's over…" He stared at her and blinked. ~What do you mean?~ His voice was somewhat different... Probably because he knew what she might have meant... but didn't want to acknowledge it. "Mewtwo... we... you and I… we're done… no more... Just... No more." He stepped back, almost as if struck physically by her words. ~What... What do you mean, Joy? Why are you saying that?~ "Mewtwo... it's over... please... just.. stop with the questions…" ~Joy…~ His voice in her mind showed considerable distress now... she could tell this hurt him as much as it hurt her... maybe even more. "Mewtwo... please... just stop. It's over… I can't do this… we cant' do this... " ~Why?~ "Why? Be...because… you're a Pokémon... I'm... I'm... well… it just wont work... and… please… Mewtwo… just… just go..." He shook his head. ~Don't say that, Joy... I'm not just a Pokémon… It doesn't matter that I am what I am and you are what you are… we are together and that is all that matters~ He moved to touch her, reaching out to take her hand, but she pulled back. "No... Mewtwo, it's over... Don't you understand that? GO... just GO!" Joy turned and ran back inside. He watched as her robe moved over her delicate body… He stood there next to the fountain stunned… not knowing what to say… Something inside… something hurt... hurt bad… He had felt pain before... but this... this was different... he suddenly didn't care about anything else... he only wanted the pain gone... wanted her back… why... why had she done this? He looked to the water from the fountain... watching it trickle down into the bottom... somehow his heart felt just like that... like it was all trickling down… out of him… it hurt so much. He closed his eyes holding back tears. ~Joy…….~ He jumped into the air and took off at incredible speed, leaving a blur streak across the sky… and he was gone. Joy fell down to her bed crying. She had heard his last words in her mind... Her name... and his voice... his voice was so sad... she knew she had hurt him so much... and she cried more for that than losing him… She cried into her pillow feeling the most sadness she had ever felt in her life… she had hurt him so much... she hadn't wanted to... but she had no choice… she had to do that... she had no other choice.

\--Somewhere in town, in a dark corner, of some buildings, a girl raised her head upwards, seeing a blur streak across the sky. ~I see you, and soon... I will have you…~ The girl watched until it was gone and then lowered her head back down. ~Yes… Soon... I will be with you...~

The End?

~The Hentai Falcon~

©Hentai Falcon 2020.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was created by and belongs to ~The Hentai Falcon~.
> 
> All copyrighted materials belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Everything else is mine.
> 
> ©2001-2020


	4. Emptiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's happened? Why did Joy do what she did? Why did she do that? What's going to happen now? How is Mewtwo? Read on and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do not make money from the writing of this story.
> 
> PLEASE READ:  
> (Authors Note) And here we come to the last chapter I had uploaded. No one has seen beyond this point. Many readers over the years had asked, pleaded with me to continue and upload more. I had all intentions of doing so and even had written up quite a bit more (at least one more chapter or so) but life happened and I just never updated. Then time passed more and more. One of the big downers that happened to this story is that it was originally on another site way back when. It was very popular there with many people supporting it. However they invoked a policy change and got rid of all the stories with adult content. So the story was purged from their site and unfortunately whenever I uploaded it to other places it never seemed to gain as much attention or interest. Maybe none of the sites were as popular as the original or maybe people just weren't interested anymore. I do not know. But it seems like over the years people still had an interest as I've discovered recently. So perhaps it still has a chance? I don't know. But one can always hope.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and continue to enjoy it. Please let me know in comments as it's the only way I'm going to know if people liked it and how they feel about it. Does the future possible (finally) hold some new chapters for this story? Hmmm I guess we will have to wait and see.
> 
> Sincerely ~H.Falcon.
> 
> This story was created by and belongs to ~The Hentai Falcon~.
> 
> All copyrighted materials belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Everything else is mine.
> 
> ©2000-2021.
> 
> DO NOT REPOST this story anywhere unless authorized. Ask me first.
> 
> WARNING! This story contains explicit sexual actions. You should be at least 18 to read this. But if you're not I take no responsibility for anything you read.
> 
> You have been warned. Read at your own risk!
> 
> Now... if you're still here, read and enjoy! =)
> 
> ©Hentai Falcon 2021.
> 
> (Original note to my fans back 20 years ago. I decided to keep this here)
> 
> A Note to My Fans: Hello there again, my fans! Many of you have been wondering what's going to happen to Mewtwo and Joy. Why did Joy do what she did? What happened? What will Mewtwo do now? And what of Sabrina? What part does she have in all this? Well, I am proud to finally announce Part 4 of The Joy of Joy. And although not all questions will be answered I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have the previous. I have much to say, but I'll keep it short so you can get to the stuff you came here for. And that ain't my babbling.
> 
> I small note that I want to pass on is to please be sure to post a review. It's a great way to show your support and to let me know a general idea for what you felt about the story. Posting a review for each chapter on its own is a very good idea as it not only allows me to see how you felt about the story but lets me see how each part played its role and if it was more effective or not. So please don't be shy about posting your comments. Let me know how you feel; it's the only way I am going to know how my story touched you. That being said, this part of The Joy of Joy is different in the aspect of the fact that the sexual side of it is very light, to say the least (especially compared to the other chapters). This is not without reason. Mainly, it's because of the way things are currently going in the story and the fact I wanted to keep this in a somewhat realistic nature (and not just having people making out just for the hell of it). But if you know my style then you know that's not me. I don't do just mindless sex or throw people in their for cheap thrills. I also wanted to see how people would react to it being that it's part of a story that is indeed considered a lemon in nature, but seeing how it would hold up on it's own for it's story and complexity nature. I like to think that my series "The Joy of Joy" is more then just some sexual lemon. Sure, it has love scenes and sexual situations (and boy what situations they are, huh? ^_^ ). But I'd also like to think that it's more then just that. Much more. I hope you too, the reader, share that feeling. I suppose I will find out. And on that note, though I have much more I could talk about, I'll put it aside for now. So what are you waiting for? Get on going and enjoy "The Joy of Joy," Chapter 4: "Emptiness" "The Hunt Begins." ~H.Falcon~
> 
> ~The Hentai Falcon~ wishes to thank all his fans for their continued support. The ~The Hentai Falcon~ is proud to present… The Joy of Joy Part 4: "Emptiness".
> 
> ©Hentai Falcon 2021.

The Joy of Joy.

Emptiness.

The Hunt Begins…

\--He flew through the sky, the scenery blowing past him like a blur… or maybe it was the wetness in his eyes that made everything seem blurred. He closed them, heading out across the sky. He knew where he was heading, but what he didn't know was that he wasn't alone; he was being watched.

\--"Sir? Everything seems to have gone pretty much as we expected. It seems your plan is going well." "Of course it is! Did you expect anything less?" "N-no sir, it's just with all the variables in account..." "Variables were taken into account... but that's besides the point, my dear, for I knew it would happen this way. Keep me updated on the situation." "Yes Sir!"

\--

"Well, a lot of good that did us. We aren't any closer to figuring out anything more then we were two hours ago!" "Yeah, that's true, but at least we found this nice little burger place and got something to eat. We all were hungry and this was a nice place to stop, right Brock? Uh... Brock?" "Look at all the girls! So many..." Misty slapped her hand to her head. "Nnnngghhh…" Ash stood up quickly and leaned against the window. "Huh?" "What? What is it, Ash?" "It's Sabrina." "What? Where?" "I just saw her go into that alleyway across the street." "But I don't see her..." "Come on, Pikachu, Lets go find out what's going on." "Pika Pi!" "Hey Ash! Wait for me! Come on, lover boy, you can gawk at all the girls later. We're out of here" "Eehhh... ow ow let go let go!" Ash was the first one there. He stopped at the entrance to the alleyway. Misty and Brock caught up with him. "What's wrong, Ash?" "I don't see anything, it's too dark in there." They all stared at what appeared to be an entryway to some underground area. "Yeah, sure is; looks kinda spooky." "That's why we need the handy Duraplex, heavy-duty, super lasting multi-tasking Dx9 Flashlight! Lasting up to 9 days on two batteries." Misty turned her head to face Brock and so did Ash. "And just were are we gonna get one of those?" "Why, right there, of course." Brock pointed, prompting them to turn around to a store with a large sign above a window that said exactly what Brock had just read out. There were also several smaller signs all around saying "In stock!" "Get yours today!" Ash, Misty and Pikachu all fell over with sweatdrops on their heads. "Ahhhh" "Piii.. iii.. ii" Misty stood up and whacked Brock in the back of the head. "NOW WHY DIDN"T YOU JUST TELL US THAT THERE WAS A STORE THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!" "I… I thought I just did!" Brock moaned out holding his head. Ash got up and headed over to the store with Pikachu running close behind. "Come on, I'm gonna get a flashlight and find out what's going on down there." Both Misty and Brock shouted "Right!" and headed after Ash.

\--Inside a dark underground passageway, a lone female figure entered a number code from a keypad on the wall and part of the wall opened up. The figure stepped inside, with the wall closing behind her and the panel rotating around so that not a trace was seen. "Ahh, Dark Raven. Glad you could make it! Come check out these new readings!" "Glenn, I told you that you didn't have to use those stupid code names. Call me by my real name here." "Uh... sorry, Sabrina…" "It's OK, but what is it you have to show me?" "Well, take a look here; look at these new readings." "Hmmm... You got this just before? As he was flying overhead?" "Yeah... pretty intense, huh?" "Yeah... this makes things interesting… You're sure these readings are accurate, right?" "Yes, I ran it through 5 times already." "Hmm… this is going to be harder then we thought…"

\--"I can't believe it cost THAT much for a silly flashlight!" "Yeah, that was expensive. We hardly have any money left!" "Oh come on guys, money is meant for spending. And we have a flashlight now, so come on and let's go." Ash headed back to the alley. Misty made a somewhat angry face. "Gnnh... ASH! Wait for US!" Ash flipped on the flashlight and headed down the stairs, with Pikachu on his shoulder. Misty and Brock followed behind him. "Sure is creepy down here…" "Yeah…" "Prii!" "Oh, Togepi, you better get in here for now." Misty shoved it into her backpack. Brock looked up at the ceiling noticing a few dusty webs. "This place sure is odd." "Ash, are you sure you saw Sabrina come down here?" "Yes, Misty, I'm sure… well... not exactly down here. But I saw her go into the alleyway which only leads here so this must be where she went." "Why would anyone want to come down here?" "Pika.. Pi…" "Yeah, beats me too."

\--"Uh, Dark Ra… I mean, Sabrina, check this out. We've got company!" "What?? Let me see that!" Sabrina stared at the monitor and her violet eyes narrowed. "Them…" "Huh? Them? You know them?" "Yes, that boy and his Pikachu, I know them, alright." She looked up from the screen. "Open the other side; let's see if once they get there they just keep going. Hopefully, they'll figure it was nothing more than a old passageway." "Right. Opening sector 3 passage." Glenn pressed some buttons on the large control board in front of him. "Done. Now all we have to do is wait until they turn the corner and get there." "Right... let's just hope they keep going."

\--Thoughts ran through his mind, images being played out, over and over and over. ~Why… Why, Joy? Why did you do this… Is this what you really want? Is this how you truly feel?~ He closed his eyes, not sure if he wanted to hear an answer to that. ~Why…~ His questions went unanswered, as they often did. He was heading back to his home, the only place he felt he belonged… if you could even say that. Most times he didn't feel like he really belonged anywhere. His home was but a small comfort that he had built for himself. But what happened next, he wasn't expecting.

\--"Sir, our carrier is en route and will intercept the target in approximately 5 minutes." "Good… I trust everything is set up?" "Affirmative, sir." "Excellent. I'll be in my office. Contact me when the cargo is aboard." "Aye-aye, Sir!"

\--"Come on, Ash, there isn't anything down here!" "Then where did Sabrina go, Misty? She had to have gone somewhere!" "Pika PI! Pika!!" "Pikachu!! Come back!" Ash ran after Pikachu who had jumped from his shoulder and ran ahead. "ASH!! Wait!! You're the only one with the LIGHT down here!!" Misty and Brock ran after Ash, following the light as it cascaded down the passageway. "Huh?" Ash stopped behind Pikachu, staring at the stairs that led up to what seemed like outside. "Pika-chu! Pika Pi…" "Yeah... I guess Sabrina went up there." "ASH!!" Misty clobbered him. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA LEAVING US BEHIND IN THE DARK LIKE THAT!!" Brock had to pull Misty back. "Easy! That isn't going to solve anything." "Ahh, sorry Misty, I just had to follow Pikachu!" Misty raised her fist and had an angry face. "Nnngghhhh…" "Calm down. Look, there seems to be an exit anyway." Ash stood back up. "Yeah Misty, look what Pikachu found. I guess Sarbina came down here and went back up there." "Oh, but why do you think she did that?" Brock shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows; maybe it's a shortcut." "Well anyway, who cares. Let's go see if we can find her." "Pika!" Pikachu and Ash both ran up the stairs; Misty and Brock followed.

\--"Good, they're leaving..." "Uh, Sabrina? You might want to check out what the camera back on the east side is picking up." "Huh? What?" Sabrina flipped a switch and the monitor in front of her changed from one image to another. "Oh no... Not them! What are THEY doing here!?!"

\--"This place is SCARY! I wanna go home!" "Shut UP James, and stop being such a coward! Meowth, what are we doing here anyways?" "I saw da little twerps come down here. So's I figured we'd fallow tem." "Why would they come down here? This place is CREEPY!!" "Who cares why they came here. Now's our chance to finally get the Pikachu!" "You're right Jessie, we can finally get that little electric rat and get on the boss's good side!" "Yeah dat's right! And we sure could use it; the boss hasn't been happy wit us at all. Specially since we keep messing tings up." "Meowth, hand me that flashlight." "What is it, Jessie? Wat's wrong, why da stop?" "Something brushed against me… Now hand me the light so I can see!" "EEEIE! What if it's a monster or something!!" "James SHUT UP!" "Here ya go Jess." "Good. Now what was that thing…?" Jessie flashed the light up against the wall to find out what brushed her shoulder. "Arak? Spin?" "AAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEE IT'S A MONSTER!!" "JAMES SHUT UP!! It's just a Spinarak... as creepy as it is that it brushed me it's just one little Spinarak,.. it's fine. Come on, lets go find those twerps. "AAIIIIEE!! SOMETHING BRUSHED ME TOO!!" "James, it's probably just your imagination!" "No it's not, something is on me... it's on my back! Get it off! GET IT OFF!" "OK, OK… geez, hold still let me shine the light over there and then I…" "GAH!!" "What? What is it Meowth?!" James looked up and noticed about 50 Spinarak hanging overhead! "AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" "Wait for me, James!! I'm getting our of this crazy place too!!" "Heys you guys, wait for Meowth!"

\--~What's this?~ Mewtwo came to a stop and floated in the air. Ahead of him was some giant aircraft of sorts. He floated there with his hands at his side, his eyes narrowing as he stared at this thing ahead of him. ~Humans… What do they want now...?~ It got closer and then stopped. He just stared at it, as if it was nothing more then an object in his way. His ears twitched slightly as a voice was heard through some sort of intercom. "Mewtwo! You are hereby ordered to come with us." He narrowed his eyes more. Since he had no visible individuals to talk to in their minds he just projected his words into the entire surrounding area. ~Nobody tells me what to do! I take orders from no one!~ There was a silence except for the whir of the blades that kept this sort of helicopter up in the air. Although it wasn't an actual helicopter, since there was no blade up above it. The Blades were inside the wings. This was more then just a helicopter. Finally that voice answered. "Yes... obviously so. But, one way or another, you still must come with us! We are to bring you back aboard this aircraft." Mewtwo shifted back a bit, getting annoyed. ~Fools... I am going nowhere with you. Now leave before I get annoyed with you more then I already am.~ "We have our orders. If you don't come willingly we are to take you by force." A smirk appeared on his face. He had not been in a good mood at all; too many mixed emotions running around inside. Now he would have a place to vent them. ~Then come and try... It's your life… it's your choice if you want to throw it away so futilely...~ He grinned and lifted his hands as his eyes started to glow blue. "Now don't do anything stupid. We have no intentions of fighting you. We don't have to. We know you will come with us." Mewtwo's eyes stopped glowing blue and he raised an eye ridge. ~And just what in the hell makes you think I'd do that?~ "It's simple, actually. You see, we know you will come with us, because if you don't… Well, let's just say accidents happen, and maybe an accident will happen to Nurse Joy." Mewtwo narrowed his eyes. ~What are you saying?~ He pretty much already had an idea for what the answer to that question was going to be. "That's right. We have Nurse Joy, and if you don't cooperate… well, we can't be sure of her safety… if you know what we mean." The anger surged within him and he wanted to show these humans who they where messing with. But... he couldn't... He couldn't because Joy might get hurt. He couldn't let that happen. ~What… are your terms?~ There was another pause. "You come with us and do as we say. Afterwards, you meet our boss and everything is fine." ~And Joy… you'll let her go and leave her alone if I agree?~ "Of course. Our boss doesn't want anything to do with her. We just needed her for our reasons. ~Bait…~ "Yeah, well, we can discuss this all you want on the way there. I suggest you get inside now so we may depart. Our boss is very impatient." He narrowed his eyes, watching as a side door opened up. ~If… if you don't let her go, you will all pay, I promise you that.~ He floated over to the opening and moved inside. It closed behind him.

\--"Echo 2! Echo 2 come in! This is Black Falcon!" "Echo 2 here, go ahead, Black Falcon." "Echo 2, we have the cargo on board. Repeat, cargo is on board and we are en route to the rendezvous point." "Confirmed, Black Falcon. Cargo is on board and en route to rendezvous. Do you understand your procedure protocol for the cargo on board?" "Affirmative, Echo 2, protocol understood." "Good. ETA for your Destination?" "ETA 5 hours 05 minutes." "Confirmed. ETA 5 hours 5 minutes. Understood, Black Falcon." "Roger. Black Falcon out." A switch on a panel was pressed. "Sir? The cargo is on board. Black Falcon's ETA is 5 hours 5 minutes." A voice answered back. "Excellent. Notify the receiving team. Tell them I will be there shortly." "Yes, Sir." The Intercom Off button was pushed. "Excellent… this is all going according to plan..."

\--"Wha? Where are we now?" "I don't know, but we sure aren't anywhere near where we started." "ASH?? You got us lost again didn't you?" "How can we be lost? The city was just here when we went in on the other side!" "Pika…chu…" "Well, I don't know, but does this look like a busy city to you? Look at it! It's an empty field!" "Well, that tunnel was pretty long. Maybe it leads out of the city. And if that's the case we can't be that far from the city. It's probably right behind us over this hill." "Yeah, Brock's right, so stop flipping out so much, Misty." "Grrr… I am NOT flipping out!" "Oh, look at the size of that thing... Why do we have to climb it? Can't we just go back and take the tunnel again?" "Yeah, Ash, that's not such a bad idea. Besides, it's not like we're going to find Sabrina anyways. But I'm sure she'll show up again. Don't' forget this whole meeting taking place in the city." "Oh... I guess you're right. Come on, Pikachu. Let's get back, I'm getting hungry anyway." Misty, Brock, and Pikachu fell over. "ASH!! You just ATE before we came here!!!" "I know that Misty, but tell my stomach that." As if on cue Ash's belly gurgled. "Come on, let's just get back. We can think things over back at the Pokemon Center." "Yeah, maybe Nurse Joy can answer some questions." "I don't know about that, Misty. Didn't it seem like she was busy or something? Like her mind was on something else?" "Yeah, it did kinda seem like that. What do you think, Brock?" "Nurse… Joy…" "Nggghh… Come on, Rock Head! Lets go!" Misty began pulling him by the ear following Ash and Pikachu back to the entrance of the tunnel. Suddenly there was an explosion and lots of black smoke. Ash fell backwards and Misty and Brock covered their mouths trying not to cough from the smoke. Ash stood up. "What's going on here?"

"We're glad you asked that, and we'll tell you why."

"You can't escape so don't even try."

"We followed you into that passage and now here we are at last."

"There was lots of creepy stuff down there so we had to run fast."

"So hand over Pikachu and we'll be on our way."

"Yeah hurry up, runts! We haven't got all day!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Yeah, we even made it into the Hentai Falcon's story, alright!"

"James!! That's not part of the Motto!"

"Sorry, I got carried away. Ahem… surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Wobuff…" "Getta outta da way you spotlight stealing crook! MEOWTH THAT'S RIGHT!!"

"Oh, no, not you guys. Don't you ever give up?" "No, of course not! Never give up, never surrender!" They all looked at James strangely. "Heehee... been watching too many sci-fi movies, I guess." [[Hentai Falcon wonders how James expects him to pay the fees when he gets SUED by Tim Allen. ¬.¬ ]]

"Gnnhh... Give us that Pikachu, twerps!"

"No, you're never getting Pikachu!" "Fine then, we'll just have to take it! Meowth! Activate our new secret weapon!" "Rightio Jess… WAH? Da remote… I must have left it back in da balloon!" "What?? What are we supposed to do now?!?" "I dunno. How about a Pokemon battle?" "Right! Lets do it!" "Arbok go!" "Weezing go!" "Alright Pikachu, lets show these losers that you're not going with them!" "Pikachu!" "Arbok, Poison Sting!" "Pikachu, dodge it with your Agility" "Pika! pi.. pi.. pi" "Hmmm, maybe dis little gizmo I had lying around will come in handy." "Weezing, Smog attack!" "Weeeezing!" Unfortunately for Team Rocket, what they failed to realize was that the wind was blowing in their direction. A heavy gust blew just then. "Ahhhh! James, Weezing isn't supposed to attack us!" "I know Jessie, it's the wind!" "Well, call it back James!" "Oh yeah, Weezing return!" "Now where did those kids go? I can't see anything in this smoke!" The smoke cleared, revealing Pikachu standing right there in front of them. "EEEEEIEE! It's right there!!" "Uh oh…" "Pikachu!! Use Thunder!" "Piiiii" "I don't like da looks of dis…" "Kaaaaaa!" "Something tells me where in for it now!" "WOOOOBUFFET!!" "YOU! Why do you always come out of your Pokéball?" "CHUUUUUUUU!" "AHHHHHH!" Team Rocket was shocked senselessly. "Eh.. dat doesn't feel so bad when you get used to it." "Wahaha twerps! We're still here!!" "Huh? Dis thing is shaking!" "Meowth! What is that thing?!" "I dunno but I think…" BOOM!

"Team Rocket's blasting off again………" "Wooobufeeeeeeeetttttt…"

"Good riddance to them. Come on, let's…" "Hey!! Where did the entrance go???" "Huh? It's… gone!!" "How is that possible!!!" "What's going on here?" "I don't know, Ash. But it's starting to get dark. We'd better start heading back to the city, now that we have to climb over this hill." "I'm gonna find out what's going on here." "Yeah, well, we can do some more looking around tomorrow, Ash. We should get back." "Yeah, Ash Ketchum! Leading us on some crazy search following someone who isn't even here!" "I know what I saw, Misty..." They started heading up the hill. Ash turned around and looked down at where the tunnel entrance had been. "I know what I saw…"

\--"Those idiots gave us the cover we needed." "Yeah, but Sabrina, are you sure it was wise to close the entrance? I mean, they already know it was here. Closing it is just going to make them more suspicious, isn't it?" "Yes, perhaps, but by the time they're able to figure anything out, it won't matter anyway." "Yeah, I guess you're right. Better than having them snoop down here anyway." "Exactly. If they were to snoop around here, they might find that control panel. For now at least they don't know how to get down here. And that should give us enough time." Sabrina stared at a readout on the screen. "Yes, enough time to do what we have to."

\--Mewtwo smiled and watched her as she lay on the bed. He slowly moved closer, leaning over, and licked lightly at her soft, exposed neck. She smiled and let out a light moan. He began to suck lightly on her soft neck, his hands beginning to wander and pull back the sheets and explore her body. His right hand caressed her breast while his left slid down and rubbed softly at her inner thigh, then moved upwards, ever so slowly brushing across her softness and slowly sliding a balled finger into her. He felt her move and he lifted his head from her neck, looking down at her calm features. Joy's eyes opened and she saw him staring down at her with those deep, beautiful, violet eyes. She smiled back, tears almost filling her eyes immediately. She spoke softly. "Mewtwo... you're… you're back..." He raised his right hand from her breast and placed a finger over her lips. ~Shhh... its OK… let me remove all the pain and sadness...~ Joy could say nothing and she only nodded, slowly closing her eyes, small tears spilling from their corners. Mewtwo moved down lower, sliding his tongue along her chest, stopping to take one breast in his mouth and suck so gently on it. His tongue slid over her nipple, licking at her soft delicate skin. Joy let out another moan as she kept her eyes closed, once again enjoying his touch. She felt him move lower and lower, feeling his tongue slide along her tummy until he was between her legs. She shuddered out feeling his warm wet tongue slide into her and moaned out, spreading her legs as she felt his tongue slide along inside her. He heard her moans and tiny whimpers and dove his tongue in deeper, pressing his mouth up against her. He lapped at her walls, wanting to taste her again… wanting to feel her climax around him… wanting to hear her moan out in pleasure. He rubbed at her inner thighs with his hands while he continued to use his tongue on her. His tongue lashed about and she could feel it licking at her, feel it sliding along her, inside her. So many strong emotions were running through her mind, and the intense feelings of it all, of being with him again, and the pleasure he was giving her she could no longer contain it; she arched her back, moaning out loudly as she climaxed against his tongue. She felt him lapping at her juices and eagerly drinking them down. "Oh… Mew...two... Mewtwo… oh, god…" She felt him pull back from her and she opened her eyes, smiling at him. "Mewtwo… I love you... I love you so much..." He didn't say anything, only smiled and then she felt him enter her as he pushed himself up against her, sliding in deeply in one fluid motion. Joy closed her eyes, feeling just a little bit of pain from him moving into her so fast and deep like that. She didn't know why he hadn't gone slow like he had before but she really didn't care. He was back, and they where together again. He started to move within her, thrusting into her with deep strides. She felt as if he was being a little rough... but again, she didn't care. She was with him and that was all that really mattered. It seemed to go much faster the before. Either that or she thought maybe it was just her. He was moving faster now, thrusting in hard and deep with each stroke against her. He placed his hands up on her shoulders and arched his back, releasing his seed into her. Joy whimpered feeling his warm seed spill into her… it felt so good to feel that again; to feel his seed spilling into her body and filling her. He continued thrusting into her, spilling more and more of his seed into her. Joy closed her eyes, moaning out. She felt him stop twitching inside her and stop moving. She felt him slide out from her and smiled waiting to feel him next to her, but she did not. She opened her eyes but he was no longer there. He was gone. "Mewtwo...?" "Joy opened her eyes and sat up startled. She looked around confused. And then realized what had happened. "Just... just a dream..." She closed her eyes, holding back tears. Why did it have to be just a dream... Why couldn't he be here with her for real... She suddenly realized something; it had not only been a dream but a wet one. She lay back down, thinking about her dream and the pleasure that has seemed so real. She hadn't had a wet dream in awhile. She closed her eyes remembering the pleasure, remembering his touch, remembering him. "Mewtwo… I miss you... so much…"

\--~And how do I know you aren't just lying, humans?~ "Of course, that was taken into account. If you'll divert your attention to the monitor there I'm sure you will see." He narrowed his eyes then turned to look at the large monitor. It flickered and came on. Sure enough, there was Nurse Joy tied up and bound to a chair. He stared at the screen, anger rising in him… but not just for the reason one might think, of seeing them hold Joy like that. No… He had also noticed something else, something in her eyes. ~That… That is not my Nurse Joy... You are trying to deceive me! It wont work, Fools!~ Mewtwo's eyes flickered and started to glow a bright blue; the screen flickered and flashed and then exploded. Panels along the inner walls one by one started to crack and break and explode. ~Do you think that you could have fooled me so easily humans? Now you will pay for your arrogance!" He turned and glared at the human who was there who had lied to him; tried to deceive him. The human was obviously afraid as he backed up against of the panels. Mewtwo glared at him, his eyes glowing a bright blue, anger flowing through him; on top of all the other things that had happened in the last few hours he felt enraged even more. How dare these humans try to deceive him, lie to him, and try to take him with them. Just then he felt something prick the back of his neck and he turned around. He saw another human there with what appeared to be a small rifle of shorts. "Nah, we didn't expect to fool you that easily; that whole little thing was just to provide a distraction so we could sedate you. Mewtwo pulled the dart from the back of his neck and looked at it; already his vision was becoming blurry. ~FOOL! Do you really think that some… sed..a..ti..~ He didn't get to finish his statement as he fell forward to the ground hard. "Gee, took long enough. I thought that stuff was supposed to be instant reacting?" "It is…" "Well, how much of a dosage did you use?" "50cc's" "50cc's??? Holy crap! Frank!!! 20cc's is enough to drop a Snorlax!! What did you do, 50cc's?? Are you trying to kill him! " They both looked to the unconscious Mewtwo. "But I was told he was strong so I thought I'd better use more…" "More, Frank you just pumped him full of enough to kill a man instantly; Hell, probably any known creature! "You better hope to God you didn't kill him, Frank…"

\--"This is Black Falcon to Echo 2, come in Echo 2" "Echo 2 here. Black Falcon, report your status." "Status is secured, cargo is contained. Repeat: cargo IS contained." "Confirmed, Black Falcon, cargo is contained. Scopes have you coming up to the rendezvous coordinates" "Affirmative, Echo 2. We are approaching the 2 hour threshold." "Confirmed Black Falcon, switching you over to Raven Control, Repeat you are now switched over to Raven Control." "Acknowledged Echo 2, now switched over to Raven Control. Thank you, Echo 2." "Confirmed Black Falcon. Good luck on your approach. Echo 2 out." "Falcon, this is Raven Control. We have you on out screens and you're looking good. Your flight path is cleared. Welcome home. Falcon!" "Thank you Raven Control, it's good to be back. ETA 1:50 Minutes." "Confirmed. Falcon. We have you, so sit back and enjoy the ride. Automated control is now online." "Confirmed, Raven Control; control is all yours. Lets have a nice smooth ride." "Will do Falcon. Oh, and don't forget you owe me a drink at the pub later tonight, flyboy. Raven out!".

\--"Sir, the Falcon is on automated approach and ETA is 1 hour 47 minutes." "Good… and the cargo?" "Echo 2 base's reports state that the cargo has been contained." "Good. So far everything is going just as I want. Alert the main hanger. I want my ship powered up and ready to go at a moments notice. It's time for her to test her wings." "Yes, Sir." The doors opened and he stepped out. He sat down in a large chair. "Computer, what is the status of incoming flights?" "There are 5 incoming targets: The Shadow, the Eagle, the Falcon, the Hawk and the Condor." "Which is the closest?" "The Hawk. ETA in 5 minutes." "After the Hawk has docked give immediate priority to the Falcon." "Acknowledged." Good. Yes... That ship has my greatest prize aboard... the star to my collection…

\--"I'm so sorry, Mewtwo… Please, I didn't mean it… Please... come back… come back to me, Mewtwo…" Nurse Joy closed her eyes, tears escaping from them and cascading down the soft flesh of her cheeks. "I miss you so much…"

\--"I see you are finally awakening. Seems the calculations of how much percentage of the drug was to be used was a little off. I wanted you to be awake when you arrived at your new home. But, oh well, a minor oversight." ~My… new... home?~ "Yes, your new home. She's quite state of the art. Has everything you could possibly want. All the luxuries one could ever need. Well, mostly; she isn't quite finished yet." Where… Where am I...?~ "Careful, don't get up so fast. You where drugged with a pretty high dosage; it's a good thing your so resilient and strong. If you where any other Pokémon I'm sure you would not have survived. But let us not worry of any of that, since you aren't just any other Pokémon; another reason why you are here. ~Here? Where am I?~ "Your on board my new ship, and your new home." Becoming more aware of his surroundings, Mewtwo looked ahead through the bars ahead of him and saw nothing. Just an empty room. ~Where are you? Why have you brought me here... I already have a home...~ Still feeling the affects he wasn't thinking completely clearly. "Yes, I know, but this is your new home. So I suggest you take the time to get comfortable." ~And just... who do you think you are… human... to tell me what is my home... to act like you own me. "That is because I do own you now. You are mine." Mewtwo slanted his eyes, watching the platform drop down from the ceiling. No one owns me, human...~ "Correction. No one did. But I do now. You are mine now; the prized masterpiece in my ultimate collection. Mewtwo's eyes narrowed more. ~YOU!~ "Yes, me" The figure stood before him on the other side of that bars. "Welcome Mewtwo. Welcome to my new ship, the Ark… and your new home." The figure grinned. "Checkmate!"

Definitely not the end.

~The Hentai Falcon~

©Hentai Falcon 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was created by and belongs to ~The Hentai Falcon~.
> 
> All copyrighted materials belong to their respective owners.
> 
> Everything else is mine.
> 
> ©2001-2021.


End file.
